Her Fathers Daughter
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: Phoebe Grey is 22 just graduated collage with her cousin and BFF Ava Grey, about to embark on a career as the vice president of GEH while trying to keep her personal life away from her parents and away from the eyes of the world who want to know all about the vp wizkid exstrodinair , told in part as flash backs
1. It all started when

Finally I am done! 4 years of collage and today I graduate, my whole family is here to watch me and Ava get our diplomas, personally I didnt think that we would both do it. In the eyes of our parents we are hard working, non partying, virginal book worms... Boy how wrong they are.

From age 13 me and my BFF,soul sister and cousin extraordinaire Ava new that if we wanted to have a little fun, we had to keep it under the radar, especially from our parents. It all started when Melissa Stewart the party girl of 9th grade invited both of us to her 14 th birthday party, for any other kids going, it was simple! Turn up! Have fun! Go home! For me and ava it involved telling my mom to try and work my dad to beg him to let me go, and after some really loud words and then them being locked in there bedroom for 3 hours my dad finally said I could go! On the condition that melissas parents signed NDAs and we took 3 security guards.

You see my dad is none other than Christian CEO,billionaire,megalomaniac,control fucking freak Grey!

Flash back- Melissa's party 9 years ago

"pheebs Nathan Wilson is so totally into you" Ava whispered in my ear.

"come on Ava! Any guy who even looks my way, you think is into me!"

" we'll its true! Your a babe and you can't see it! God peebs your boobs alone have boys backing up in the hallways just to get another glimps" I blush as she says this, I think I'm tall and gawky and can not wait to get what my aunt Mia calls " women curves" but Ava insists that I am a babe.

" ok guys let the games begin! Every1 put your name in the hat it's time to play 7 minutes in heaven!" Melissa says this with such infusiasim all I want to do is run! I have never even held hands with a boy let alone kissed 1! Ava has, she full on made out with bobby demitri last summer. I look at her and she seems game, I look out the window and can see, sawyer and Taylor patrolling the grounds and I know Reynolds is by the door.. I bite my lip! I look at Ava and wink! Let's play!

"ok and the first couple to go in the closet is...Nathan and...pheobe!" Melissa whoo hoo's at the end of this and Ava laughs, I on the other hand feel like I am going to pass out! Every1 is looking at us, I feel my face flush! "it's fine pheebs just go for it!" Ava says just so I can her. "just relax and enjoy your first kiss and make sure to tell him if he gets to handsey that I will have his balls" I giggle at this, no matter what the situation Ava has my back.

Nathan walks over and takes my hand,i am trembling,as we walk towards the closet every1 in unison starts going "ahhhhhhh" I know my face is beet red, as we get to the closet I take 1 final look at ava, she nods, smiles and makes a look that's says "holla if you need me" from deep inside I muster he courage to walk in, and close the door, and all I hear is my heavy breathing and beating hart!

"it's ok pheobe, just relax" Nathan says as his lips ince towards mine. My hart feels like it will come out of my chest, I close my eyes pucker my lips and go for it!

Omg I am being kissed! My fist kiss! His lips move agents mine as he cups my head in his hands. I now know what Ava was talking about when she said she felt allfuzzy when she kissed bobby. I feel his tongue on my lips and I open my mouth automatacally This! Is! Bliss!

Just as we start to really get in to it, I hear a comotion outside the door, then everything goes quite...BANG! The door opens with such force I am shocked it's still on its hinges, as my eyes adjust to the light, all I can focus on is the death stare that are coming from grey eyes. "GEY YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!


	2. Chapter 2

My dad grabs Nathan's neck and rips him from the closet "YOU FUCKING LITTLE PRICK, I SHOULD BREAK YOUR NECK JUST FOR LOOKING AT MY DAUGHTER"

" dad please let him go" I say frantically, everybody is looking at a full on Christian Grey freak out and I just want the ground to swallow me up as the tears drip from my eyes, I feel Ava behind me holding my waist, I think I was crumble if she didn't have hold of me.

"sir let him go! Get the girls to the car and I will deal with this" Taylor says to my dad, who is just looking at Nathan and if looks could kill I am pretty sure that Nathan would be 6 feet under.

"don't you EVER come near my daughter again! Or my niece for the t matter! If I find out you have so much as breathed the same air as them, . . Got that?" he growls.

"yyyesss sirrrr I.. I.. Understand" Nathan whispers and you can see that the great Christian Grey has put the fear of god into a 15 year old boy.

My dad shoves him out of his grip, straightens his coat, grabs my arm and pulls me out of the house with Ava walking with her head down behind us.

The drive home is in silence, I peek up at my father who is sat in front and all I see is the cold hard look I have only ever seen when he is on the phone thinking " someone is being fired"

As we pull up to our palatial home o. The sound my dad instructs Taylor to take Ava home to Kate and Elliot's and to inform elliot of the events that have gone down in the past 30 minutes.

"if you still have a phone later text me, if not I'll see you at Bellevue on Sunday for the family dinner, hey come on pheebs it's ok," she says as she wipes the tears from my eyes. " hey bright side! You got kissed! Even if it was interrupted by your dad almost killing the guy, you lost your lipginaty girl!" I giggle because even though I am pretty sure I will never see the light of day again, Ava's infectious laughter makes me feel better.

"PHOEBE GRACE GREY, GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW" my dad bellows

From the front door. "later pheebs, be brave" Ava whispers to me as I exit he car, and with my eyes down, dragging my feet and coat I pass my father on the threshold of our home and walk towards the family room where I know "the talk" will happen.

My mother is already sitting on the couch, as she looks up I see the confusion in her eyes and I know that my dad has not told her why I am home 4 hours before the party officially ends.

I talk my seat just as my father walks in, glaring at me and I know that this is going to be a long assed fight.

"Christian what is going on?" my mother asks as she cocks an eyebrow at my father.

"well Anastasia, remember a few weeks ago when you begged and pleaded with me to let our 13 year old daughter go to her first boy girl party and I refused but you pulled the "let them have a normal childhood card?" " well I knew that every little prick in Seattle would want to get cosy with our daughter and guess what? I WAS FUCKING RIGHT! He bellowed at my mother

"phoebe baby what happened? Did someone hurt you? You didnt take anything did you?" she looks at me with a scared look.

"nnnoooo...m..m..mom I didnt I.i.i." I stutter sob as my mother holds me.

"no anastasia I walked in on our daughter in a closet with a boy with his tongue down her throat. You are grounded young lady no phone, no computer no tv, no going to the grandparents this weekend total lockdown until I feel I can trust you again, do you understand?"

"Christian..."

"DON'T ANA! IF YOU DID NOT POUT AND DISOBEY ME AT EVERYTURN THIS WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED! PHOEOBE GO TO YOUR ROOM, BRING ME EVERY BIT OF TECH FOR COMMUNICATING YOU HAVE AND THEN YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO LEAVE YOUR ROOM UNTILL I SAY! NOW GO!

I run from the room just as I hear my mother start screaming at my father, I get to my room lock the door, slide to the floor and cry like I have never cried before!


	3. Graduation

Thank you everybody for the reviews, this is my first stab at fan fiction and I apologize for the spelling mistakes in the first few chapters, it's a nightmare to try and write on an ipad.

I do not own the rights to fifty shades.

"Pheebs….earth to Phoebe" Ava nudges me as I am brought back to my day dream of that day 9 years ago.

"Ava Grey" Dean Saunders announces Ava'a name and I cheer with the rest of my family who are in the front row, my uncle Elliot leading the charge with my aunt Kate crying at his side.

This is it, the moment I have waited for, I take a deep breath and try to tame my hair, it has the "Just Fucked" looked that I inherited from my dad…it's not just fucked …it was 4 hours ago since I was tangling the sheets…umm..his hands on my body..his piercing green eyes that I swear see into my soul itself..I am taken from my erotic day dream when I here the cheering and I know my name has been called. Dame 4 years and I missed my name being called!

I walk up to the podium and shake hands with the Dean, "Congratulations miss Grey, I know you will take the business world by storm" "Thank you, Sir"

I look over at my family, my mom has a massive smile on her face and tears streaming down here face.  
People always assume that me and mom are sisters not mother & daughter, with her long mane of mahogany hair and her bright blue eyes, she could easily pass for 27 instead of 47.

My father is a commanding presence at 6'3 with his unruly copper hair he looks so proud and I feel a small pang of guilt that I have not always been honest with him, but at the time.. and still to this day I have kept every relationship I have ever had a secret from my parents, after what happened at that party all those years ago, it was just better if they thought I was a saint who had no interest in boys, or partying and just wanted to study , get good grades and 1 day take over GEH.  
Ava had a few dates in her teens years that she brought home, but after my dad started to get worried that Ava was to "advanced" with the boys he tried to limit the time we spent together…well that went over about as well as a bottle of whiskey at a AA meeting! Ava threw a fit, and she told me the famous line "You jump, I jump" and from that day she hid her relationships as well, even though her mom & dad had no problem with her joining the dating world, she just shrugged looked at me with a wicked glint in her eye and said "We just have to be creative"

Next to mom & dad is Teddy, my big brother, a carbon copy of my father in almost every way he beams up at me and I see him mouth "Well done little girl" I roll my eyes at him, this has been a standing joke since we were kids, every time I wanted to play with Teddy and his friends all he would say is "Your just a little girl" and run away and leave me, and every sibling competition we have had since has , he has, at 1 point or another said "your just a little girl". Because of this I threw myself into Karv Maga, Kick Boxing and hitting the gym at every chance I had and Teddy knows that I could take him down, in 2 seconds flat but the "Little Girl" jokes keep coming, but I know they are said with affection and not malice.

Next to Teddy is my sister Carly, just turned 16, with her long copper hair and blue eyes she is a perfect combination of mom & dad, I look just like my father, with big grey eyes and a straight nose the only thing I got from my mom was my brown hair. On Carlys hip is my baby brother Matthew, 4 years old he was the surprise addition to the family coming 12 years after Carly but as my mom always said he is the cherry on top of our family cake, we all adore and dote on him, he gets away with things that no child should.

My grandparents smile up at me along with my crazy aunt Mia who is bouncing up and down like she has won the powerball next to my uncle Ethan and there kids, my moms parents couldn't make it as my grandma Carla's husband Bob is ill and Grandpa Ray is so set in his ways he barely leaves his house anymore.

As I get off the stage and make my way to my family I feel a prickle on my neck.. I know he is here watching me. I look around the sea of black gowns and crying parents trying to find him but I cant, I know he will make himself clear when the timing is right.

I amble over to my parents, my dad picks me up and swings me around

"I a so so proud of of you baby girl" my dad says "Thanks daddy"

"Honey I am so so proud to call myself your mom at this moment you have no idea"

"Mom your making me cry" I smile through my tears

The next hour, Ava and I are passed around are whole family, with congratulations and hugs while we pose for what feels like a million photos, that my mom and aunt Kate say we will look back on and laugh at, but after being moved around so much our patience is running thing and thank god they finally give in as the last 20 shots are of us scowling or rolling our eyes.

"Ok everyone back to the cars we have dinner reservations at the hotel in a hour" my dad, ever in control tell our group.

As we are making our way to the fleet of SUV's that my dad insists all family member travel in, my phone vibrates.

Meet me at our spot…I want to know what's under that gown. M xx as I read it my cheeks blush, I tell my parents to wait for me for 20 minutes, because I have left something inside. Ava catches my eye and winks at me, she knows where I am going and who I am meeting.

On my way…but you already know what's under the gown..did you not see or get enough this morning? Pxx

When it comes to you miss Grey I could never get enough..hurry baby! Mxx

As I race around the back of the building to the green patch of grass by a bench I look around and don't see him anywhere, I thought he would be here waiting?

All of a sudden I feel strong arms encircle my waist his warm breath on my neck and then the soft nip of my ear lobe which makes me groan.

"Hello beautiful"


	4. Our Eyes Met

I swing around in his arms and look into his eyes. The eyes of the only man I have ever loved.. The only man that I see in my future and the man that, if I ever lost, I would be shattered, mind, body and soul.

Michael Lorenzo is an Adonis, 6'2 of pure muscle with wavy coal black hair with perfect white teeth, but in my opinion it was his eyes that really got me, pure emerald, like emerald city at the end of Wizard of Oz the deepest green I had ever seen and they had a knack to look right through you, I can always tell Michael's mood by his eyes, they grew darker when he was angry or turned on and they were soft pools of green when ever he told me he loved me….which was a lot.

Its and old cliché, but our eyes met across the bar the night we met and it was lust at first sight which soon turned to love.

_**Flashback- 3 years before**_

"Ava for gods sake! I have underwear that is longer than this dress! what if I trip? Even if I sneeze the whole club will see my va-jay jay!" I am in panic mode, Ava insists that we need a night out to celebrate the end of our Freshman year at Harvard before we head back to Seattle for break and I stupidly let her pick my dress for tonight, don't get me wrong, I'm all for shaking what your momma gave you and if you've got it flaunt it blah blah blah but this dress just and I mean just covers my ass, it's a cherry red strapless dress that starts at the edge of my boobs and ends at the bottom of my ass! Just! Paired with sky high ,red healed black leather stilettos, black eye shadow and my hair long and straight down my back, I admit I look hot in a very naughty Barbie kind of way, but im just worried that everyone will see more of me that I usually reserve for a very very select few!

"First of all Pheebs, we have talked about this! Stop calling it your "va-jay jay" you sound like a toddler when you say it. Second of all you look fucking hot! And third of all, you have not been laid in 4 months! I can not take your mood anymore you need to get out, get laid and chillax before we go back to Seattle because I can not take a whole summer of you in this funk your in! so get up get your purse! Grab some condoms and lets motherfucking go! got it?" she says all this with a smile on her face and a look in her eye that tells me if I refuse, she will hog tie and drag me to the club.

"Fine ok ok, but please and I mean please do not try to push me off on any frat boys, I have only ever had 1 one nightstand and it was a disaster! Remember? I tried sneaking out and he started crying! Saying Id used him! So please let me pick the guy ok? And im not saying im going to sleep with anybody tonight, im going to get drunk and dance the night away, ok?" I plead with her all the while she is laughing her head of remembering my disastrous one night stand last year.

"ok ok lets go, and remember no glove no love! Im to young and pretty to be an auntie!" she laughs as we exit our apartment.

The club is bouncing! If sex were a club it would be this club there are people everywhere, grinding and sweating over each other.

I know my dad has security on us, it was the only way that he would let me attend an east coast collage, but after a lot of screaming and a lot of tears, me and mom managed to convince my father to put a clause in the security guards contract that stated that he can not tell my dad anything about my personal life while in college, like if I had a guy over (which my dad thinks I never have) or if we were to buy fake ID's and go get drunk at a bar like tonight, the only time that Thomas O'Riley my undercover protection officer can intervene or tell my dad anything is if I put myself or Ava in direct danger, or if he feels I am in danger from anybody, he has orders to take them down no matter who they are, my mom wanted me to have a normal collage life, just like Ted did, he had dozens of girls over in collage and my dad never batted and eye, in high school I had a male study buddy over and my dad threw him out and accused him of being "An arrogant little prick who was trying to get in my panties to get my dads money" talk about over reaction!

After 3 hours I am buzzed on alcohol and I have danced with about a dozen guys but everyone of them are just boring, there's no spark, no flutters in my belly…. nothing .

I shout to Ava that I'm going out side for some air, I don't think she registers I'm even there though as she has he tongue entwined with her sometimes friend with benefits, Mark Mosby who she bumped into in the queue outside, and I know I wont be seeing her until tomorrow morning because Mark lives 2 doors down from the club.

As I step out the club to catch my breath I sit on a wall and check my phone, a few texts from my mom and dad saying they cant wait to see me tomorrow and the GEH jet will be ready to go at 5pm for us. After 10 minutes I walk back in the club just as Ava is pulling Mark towards the door, she comes over to me and shouts that she will see me tomorrow and to make sure I can get home, I tell her I will get Thomas to give me a ride so she kisses me on the cheek, winks and says she will see me tomorrow, as she walks away with her blond hair swaying I cant help but feel jealous .  
I was the 1 supposed to hook up tonight but nooo, oh well never mind, instead of sex and the city it looks like its going to be celibate in Seattle.

I don't know what makes me look up, but when I do! it felt like I had been hit by a truck. I was staring into deep green smouldering eyes, that belonged to what I can only assume is some type of mirage, because it should be illegal for any man to look this good.

Wearing black dress slacks and black shirt with green cufflinks that match his eyes, he looks like sex on legs and I can just tell by the way he stands that he is capable of fucking a women into oblivion….and I really really wanted to be that women as desire had pooled between my legs and I could now feel every minute of my 4 month dry spell .

Without saying word he reached for my hand and pulled me on the dance floor, god could he dance!

After 20 minutes of dancing he finally speaks to me. "Want to go to McDonalds?" he asks with a smile on his face, I laugh because of all the things I thought he would say this was never on the list.

We grabbed our coats and left the club, we walked the short distance to McDonalds, we found a table ordered big macs and started talking

"So what's your name green eyes"

"Michael Lorenzo grey eyes.. And you?"

"Phoebe Grace Grey" I say as I shake his hands and giggle as its so formal after we have grinded on each other back at the club.

"Well Phoebe Grace Grey it's a pleasure to meet you.. …So wanna play a game?" he says as he cocks his eyebrow at me

"What kind of game?" I ask with a shy smile, while in the back of my head the dummy from the Saw horror franchise springs to mind and I think of dirty bathrooms and sawing my foot off..please don't let this night end like that!

"it's simple,, I'll ask you some questions really fast and you say the first thing that comes to mind and then you get to ask me the questions! Deal?"

"Ok deal" I say

Then he starts firing questions at me as I answer at the speed of a bullet.

"Where you from?" "Seattle

"How old are you?" "19"

"Siblings?" "3... 2 brothers 1 older 1 younger and a sister, also younger"

"Favourite film?" "Dumb and dumber" I giggle as he laughs

"Favourite book?" "Di Vinci Code"

"Favourite colour?" "Red"

"Favourite sexual position? "stand and slam" I say before I think of what he has asked and then I am mortified! I flush a deep deep red as I bite my lip and look down, when I look up he is laughing at my embarrassment

"That was not cool" I giggle now that I have found the humour at the situation, sat in a fast food joint, with a stranger discussing my sexual preferences and dumb and dumber

"Ok miss Grey your turn" he leans in with his elbows on the table, with a very intense look in his eyes

"Ok Mr Lorenzo, lets play" and then at the same speed I fire the same questions to him

"Where you from?" "New York"

"How old are you" "22"

Siblings?" "older brother younger sister"

"Favourite film?" "Fast and furious"

"Favourite book?" "Catcher and the rye"

"Favourite colour?" "this morning blue….now Gray" I blush at his answer

"Favourite sexual position? "Stand and slam" and then we both break down in fits of laughter….

_**Back in the present**_

I kiss Michael with as much passion as I can, like I haven't seen him in 4 months not 4 hours!

"Congratulations miss Grey…you looked amazing up there….god you made me hard when you took your cap off and threw it in the air" he says as he sits me down on his lap so I am straddling him

I laugh as he says this, I could wear a black sack and he would be hard, he has the highest sex drive of anybody on the planet, matching my own perfectly.

"I have to go, my family is waiting" I say after we have made out for 5 minutes

When I first told Michael why I wanted to keep our relationship a secret he understood and accepted it no questions asked. He needed to protect his own privacy as well because he was and up and coming wizkid in the world of M&A just like my father was at his age (When I told Ava what he did for a living, she told me I had "daddy issues") and he wanted to get go up the careers ladder by his own merit instead of being the boyfriend of the daughter of 1 of Americas richest men.

The only person that know that we are together is Ava. I have never told my family that I was in a serious committed relationship, I wanted to after about a year but then I chickened out and then the longer it got the harder it became.

My parents think I am a virgin and have never had a boyfriend that they know of…..its better for them to think that.. instead of knowing the truth which is I have sex sometimes up to 6 times a day in every position know to man.. And a couple that I invented myself.

"Ok baby, well have fun at dinner and I will see you tonight..and then we can really celebrate…" he smirks and I know that his idea of celebrating will involve us naked and a lot of sweat. God could he be more perfect?

I say my goodbye to him and rush back to the waiting cars, sliding in next to my mom and sister as we head out to the dinner

As we sit around the table in private dining room I smile and think that after today I will be a different person.

The plan is simple

Me and Ava spend 2 weeks each at our respective parents houses with our families. Then we move in together to my parents Escala penthouse because my father said if we wanted to be independent women we needed to be safe and Escala is probably the safest penthouse in Washington State.

When we both start working at GEH in 3 weeks I will automatically become vice president with Ava being my second in command just like Ros is to my dad, and then in the years to come when my dad and Ros retire, I will become CEO of GEH and Ava will become the second in command.

"So Mike must have lost his magic touch" Ava says as she leans back in her chair to talk to me

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well you were only gone, 15 minutes and usually when you 2 get at each other it takes a few hours to get it out of your system" she grins at me

I scan the table to make sure we can not be overheard by anyone "FYI we did not have sex! We just madeout" I laugh at her

"So is he coming over tonight? If he is I will stay at the hotel in Carlys room because I can not hear you in the throes of passion any more, cousin! "Harder Michael" will be forever burned in my brain after the last 3 years"

"No he is not coming over, I am going to go to his place tonight, just incase my parents drop by early tomorrow, if they do just tell them that I went to say good bye to some friends before we enter the big bad world"

"Ok ill cover your ass this 1 last time.. When are we going to come out of our matching non-virgin closets?

"I don't know av's… maybe in a month… Mike will be living with us by then and I don't think I will be able to keep it from my parents..and then when I finally tell mine,,your mom and dad will think that you're the same, which is the truth….perhaps we need to come up with a plan to break it to them gently that were not "Good" girls?" Ava laughs when I say this ,almost spitting her wine over the table.

"Sure cousin sure!, we will sit both sets of parents down and say "hey guys, remember when you thought we were both virgin bookworms? Yeah well the thing is.. We aint been virgins since we were both 16, where we lost it in the back of the cars of the quarterback and linebacker of the football team on prom night and since then we have both become insatiable sex addicts…I can not wait to see the looks of pride on there faces" we both bust of laughing so loud that the room falls silent as we both double over the table clutching our sides with tears leaking out of our eyes.

"What's so funny?" my aunt Kate ask, she is sat next to my mom and they are both looking at us like we have lost our minds

"Just talking about our future in the business world aunt Kate" I say will still giggling

"Yeah mom, we cant wait for a really hard merger to sink our teeth into" we both howl with laughter at the double meaning that only we get. Our dads look at us then at each other and at the same time take our wine glasses from us, which only makes us laugh more.

After we say goodbye to our families we head on back to our apartment just off of campus, I say good night to Ava , head into my room to change. I put on a black corset with bright red bows, matching thong with garter belts and lacy top stockings, I fluff my hair, apply some more lipgloss and mascara and put on my trench coat and sky high's and head out back to the lobby where Thomas is waiting to drive me the 8 blocks over to Michaels apartment.

I pull out my phone and text him

_**On my way..will be 5 minutes… I want you hard and ready for me..Pxx**_

His reply is almost instant

_**Baby I am always hard and ready for you, Iv been hard all day just thinking about tonight when I have this sexy as sin ex-collage girl coming over to fuck my brains out M xx**_

_**Fuck your brains out you say….hmmm ….. Well your wish is my command Pxx**_

As we pull up on the curb, Thomas walks me in, just as he says good night and turns to leave I stop him

"Um Thomas I just wanted to say thank you for having my back this last 4 years.. I know you have seen something's that you had to turn a blind eye to and I know that if you would have told my parents.. Ok my dad all the things I have got up to I would have been dragged back to the pacific northwest never to see the light of day again! So I just want to say thank you and here" I reach into my pocket and pull out the 2 first class tickets to Paris that me and Ava went half's on "You are off duty as of now until you return in 4 weeks to take over as my full time CPO.. And we both know that's when the real fun begins" I raise my eyes at him and giggle

He smiles and says "miss Grey thank you so much this is….wow I didn't expect this…Claire will be thrilled with this.. What about your father does he know?"

"Yeah he knows, I also called Claires work and told them she was going and after a hefty donation to there Christmas bonus fund they agreed, now get going and I will see you in 4 weeks back home, and…. Like I said…thanks T "

"Your most welcome miss Grey, good luck with the move back home and I will see you in a few weeks"

"Bye Thomas"

As I let myself into the apartment with the key that Mike gave to me on our 5th date, I walk into darkness, as I look around I see a faint glow coming from his bedroom door…as I walk to his door, I push it open and lean on to the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest.

He is lying on the bed, with his hands behind his head, with and erection that would put a stallion to shame.  
Candles are alight all over the room and smooth jazz is being played through his ipod dock.

"Good evening miss Grey"

"Mr Lorenzo, good evening"

"What's under the coat?"  
"Well lets just say that Victoria isn't the only 1 with a secret"

"Well maybe I better uncover those secrets" he says as he leaps out of bed and in 3 long strides he has me pinned to the wall.

"Lets see what your hiding shall we"

I can only moan as his fingers start to trail down from my hands which are pinned in a vice grip above my head, down my face and neck until he finds the belt of my coat, in 1 swift move he has it opened and off of me where it pools at my feet.

I hear his gasps as he takes in my $900 lingerie set

"O baby I was going to take this slow but seeing you like this, I think we need to take this hard and fast "

He picks me up by the ass and slams me into the wall…I love it when he goes all caveman on me! And that's how the whole night goes….hard raw fucking followed by slow and sensual love making.

The next morning I wake up and Mike is draped around me like a flag, he looks younger than his 25 years  
While he sleeps, I slowly untangle myself from him and pull on 1 of his white dress shirts ,.

I slowly make my way into the kitchen and I take a small inventory of myself

Just fucked hair-Check…..Glowing after sex look-Check….goofey smile-check… sore women parts-big check.

I quickly make 2 cups of coffee and wander back to the bedroom, were I plant small butterfly kisses all over my sleeping Adonis's face.

"Hey sleepy head…time to get up"

"Baby im already up" he says as he grabs my hand and puts it on his morning erection

I giggle as I lay on top of him

"Well Mr Lorenzo as much as I want to take care of your little big problem in bed, I have to meet my family in 1 hour so I either have time for bed sex or shower sex….choice is yours" I say as I softly kiss his lips.

"Well baby I love you wet and soapy so, to the shower women!" I climb off of him but before I get 3 steps he slaps my ass..hard.

"Owww…what the fuck Mike? that's going to leave a bruise" I squeal as I rub my ass cheek

He pulls me close to him and whispers in my ear

"Phoebe, that was just a prelude as to what is to come in the shower…after we fuck in there, its going to be at least 2 weeks before we are together again, with you going back to Seattle today and me finishing up here and then moving I want to be an animal with you… mark you …so that every time you look at your self over the next 2 weeks you will remember who you belong too and who belongs to you. Mind. Body and soul…forever"

His words send a shiver down my spine and my lust for him takes over as I turn on my heel, jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist

I kiss him with everything I have and then move my lips up to his ear and softly nip his lobe and whisper in my most sexy seductive voice. "Take me Michael,,, Mark me in a way that only you ever will"

He runs us to the shower and by the time we get out, I have a hand print on my ass and hickys on my neck, breast and thighs.

After our animalistic shower, and short drive from his place, we are stood at the door of my apartment building his forehead resting on mine, my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist.

"God I think ill fucking combust in the next 2 weeks" he sighs which makes me giggle

"Me too baby, but there's always Skyp sex..I think we pretty much got that down last winter when I went to Aspen for winter break."

"I'm going to miss you so fucking much Phoebe, I love you more than you will ever know"

"I love you to Mike, and I can not wait to move in with you and wake up every morning to your smile and go to bed every night with you in my arms"

"Make sure you call me when you land in Seattle baby and I will see you in 2 weeks"

He kisses me with everything he has and I cant help the tears that fall from my eyes

As he walks back to his car he gives me a smile that melts my hard.

"I LOVE YOU PHOEBE GRACE GREY" he yells out just before he gets in the car

"I LOVE YOU MORE MICHAEL LORENZO"

"BYE BABY"

And with that he skids away and I watch him go until he is out of my sight.

I make my way up to the apartment to find Ava freshly showered and waiting on the couch playing angry birds on her phone.

"Could you both have yelled any loader? I think every1 in a 5 block radius knows that you too love each other" she says to me with a grin on her face. I slump down on the couch and bite my lip to stop myself from crying.

"I know its only 2 weeks but it feels like I'm never going to see him again Av's.

"Come on Pheebs, I will make sure that the next 2 weeks fly by, we are going to do so much shopping were going to need your dads black amex, and we have all the beginning of summer beach parties on the sound to go to, just like in high school, then we move into our amazing apartment and the best bit.. We get to tell our parents were sluts, so you can have Mike at your beck and call sex slave when he moves in" she says this so deadpan it makes me laugh and feel instantly better

"Ok then cousin, lets get this show on the road we have a jet to catch."


	5. Home on the Sound

After a 5 hour hectic flight back to Seattle, we finally land! I miss Michael already and for the last 5 hours I have been sat back in my chair thinking of all the things we have done over the last 3 years and I know I massive grin on my face.

"What are you smiling at?" Carly asks me jut before we depart the jet

"Just thinking about the past.. and what's ahead for the future"

"Well I'm glad your back Pheebs, it'll be nice to have another girl around the house that's not Gail or mom, I love them both to bits but my god! I need to have conversations with people nearer my own age" she laughs

"Well little sister, I'm sure we can arrange a few girls night, maybe a movie, pizza, girl talk and a mani pedi each what do you think?"

"Ok that sounds great but….ummm….could we add a subject to the girl talk?" she wont look me in the eye when she asks this and she has our inherited blush creeping up her cheeks.

"O-kay, what's the subject?"

"Boys" she says shyly, she looks up at me with her big blue eyes and I cant help but smile

"Ok sure, boys are on the menu, not sure how much help I can be though, not had much experience with the male population, its not like I'm a dating machine" I say, sex machine is more like it I think and then my thoughts stray back to Michael…

Carly just stands there looking at me as we are wait for the rest of our family to exit the plane, then she smirks and whispers

"I know your not a virgin Phoebe"

My head spins so fast, I crick my neck, I look at her in utter shock and then I panic.. If she knows..do my parents? Its not like they could do anything about it or stop me! I'm a 22 year old women for god sake!  
Then I remember who my father is…he could have me put under 24/7 watch, block all calls and emails and if he found out about Mike from anybody but me I know he would go what my mother calls thermonuclear! And he would demand I stop seeing him, but if I drop small hints about our relationship over the next 4 weeks I know he will come around…..I hope! I just don't want to be put in the situation where my dad makes me choose my family over Michael, because however much I love each and every1 of them, I wont.. No Cant lose Michael…and if my fathers gives me the ultimatum…he wont like my answer.

"Umm Carly, what are you talking about" I raise my eyes to her in what I hope is a look that tells her she is out of her mind and I pray she will back down on this and make the subject die before we leave the plane.

"Its ok Pheebs, I've never told anyone and I wont, its your business nobody else's ,and don't look at me like I'm crazy and don't lie and tell me you are because I saw you… well heard you is more like it" she laughs

"What the fuck Carly! What do you mean you heard me?" I am in full blown panic mode now, my palms are sweating, I have beads of sweat on my brow and I'm shaking

"God will you chillax Phoebe! Remember a few months ago when I flew up to have girls weekend with you and Ava? Well when I was in the spare room of your apartment trying to sleep I couldn't so I got up to make tea like mom always does for us, and when I walked in to the kitchen I herd you and a guy…you know "getting jiggy with it" in your room, I was so shocked I just ran back to the spare bedroom, but I left the door open just a crack because I wanted to see if your mystery man would leave and after about an hour I heard your door open and after you passed my room I peaked threw the crack and I saw you, full on making out with this hunk of muscle at the door, and then you said goodbye and then he left" she says this all so fast she has to take a big breath when she's done.

Ok ok my baby sister heard me in the throes of passion! I remember that night! I had texted Mike for a booty call because Ava,carly and I had gone out that night for dinner and dancing, nothing wild as we had a 16 year old with us, but me and Ava had a few Cosmo's with dinner and after 2 or 3 I was feeling horny and I knew I wouldn't make it the whole weekend with out him, so I told him to sneak in for a booty call at 3am but we had to be quite, not a problem for him, he has the control of a saint..me on the other hand, jumbo jets are quieter than me when I find my release! Because I knew my baby sister would be out like a log, I thought we would be ok, she's like our mother a bomb could go off in the next room and she wouldn't wake up, but just my luck the 1 night I was banking on her being asleep, my fathers sleep gene's reared its ugly head in her body.

"Please promise me you wont tell mom and dad about this Carly! I am planning on telling them about my love life but I want to break it to them gently, and if dad thinks that I was bringing guys over while you were there he will never trust me with you again" I am practically pleading with her now

"Come on you two hurry up! There's time for catch up when were home" my mom says as she walks down the steps hand in hand with my dad.

"I promise I wont say anything Phoebe, I just want to know the full story that's all, I didn't have the guts to ask you the next morning after I heard you…..ya know…..but I want to know about the guy!" she smiles up at me…I think my little sister hero worships me…not that she would ever admit it

I breath a sigh of relief at her words and pull her into a big hug.

"Thanks baby girl, I promise I will tell you everthing..just give me a couple of days to settle back in and we will talk ok"

"Ok" she smiles at me as we walk off the plane and I'm grateful that this conversation is over with for now, I plan to be piss assed drunk when I tell her about my love life!

Our family home on the Sound is what can only be described as a mega-mansion.

As you drive up the quarter mile long driveway, its surrounded on either sides by woodland and meadows, back when me and Teddy were kids my dad purchased the adjoining land to our house, turning our 3 acre family home into a 23 acre compound! with 3 smaller houses each with 4 bedrooms for security personal, a boat house with 2 docks, Olympic size swimming pool, tennis court, basketball court, baseball diamond, mini football field, an outdoor BBQ pit that is bigger than most apartments, and an outdoor bar…and that's just outside!

Inside the palatial mansion there are 9 bedrooms and 14 bathrooms, a home theatre with 20 lazy boys leather chairs, games rooms with pool table, pinball, foozball, and 2 lane bowling ally, 2 home offices 1 each for my parents, my moms library holds more than 4,000 books, a basement gym, complete with every piece of work out gear known to man, a spa with full sauna, indoor pool, and multiple flat screens, all in all not bad for a boy from the wrong side of the tracks in Detroit.

As I walk in the front door there is a banner above it that says "Welcome home Phoebe"

I am greeted by Gail Taylor who is like a 3rd grandmother to us all, she pulls me into a big hug.  
"Welcome back Pheebs, I'm so proud of you sweet girl"

"Thanks GiGi.. God iv missed your cooking" I giggle to her, On the orders of my mom & aunt Kate me and Ava were not aloud a house keeper in our college apartment, they insisted that it would be for our own good to learn to take care of ourselves and to not just expect food to magically appear on the table and clean clothes and a clean home to just happen, if they could do it,, so could we! this all sounded fine in theory to start with …but after 3 weeks freshman year, we hired a secret house keeper, after both of us getting food poisoning from a very dodgy looking burrito that Ava made us and running out of clean clothes and underwear after 6 days , we had to take matters into our own hands, so we hired a cook/cleaner got her to sign a NDA and we always made sure she was out of the picture when ever we had family over.

"Iv got your favourite spaghetti and sauce on the go as we speak, should be ready in half an hour"

"You are the best GiGi, im going to go freshen up and change my clothes and ill be back down.

I walk up the grand stair case to my childhood room, when I was 15 I insisted to my parent that's I needed more room, so my parents had my uncle Elliott's crew over to knock 3 rooms into 1 big room, so I now am the soul occupier of the entire upper West wing of the house, while my parents have the entire East wing, Carly and Matthew have rooms in between. Teddy has his own apartment above the garage, I don't think he ever wants to leave my parents, he has girlfriends and dates come over so there is no need for him to have his own place, when he has all the freedom & privacy he wants and gets waited on hand foot and finger by my mom and Gail.

As I walk into my room I smile, no matter how many times iv been home it still hits me how big it is, I know Carly has called dibs on my room when I move to Escala in a 2 weeks, it really is a girls dream. With a walk in closet that is over 50 feet deep and 30 feet wide, filled with racks of clothes and 100's of pairs of shoes, a bathroom that has a shower big enough for 4 people, a Jacuzzi tub and mini sauna , not to mention the corner unit sofa and my own personal balcony with the perfect view of the sound, I will really miss this when I move, but knowing that I will have Michael with me at Escala it makes it all better.

I miss him so much already the next 2 weeks are going to be a living hell! I grab a quick shower pull on my sweats and find my phone.

_**I miss you so much already, Love you. P xx**_

_**Miss you 2 baby, cant wait to be back with you, 2 more weeks and then I am locking you in a bedroom for at least 48 hours! Love you **_

_**Baby we will need at least a week to catch up..I plan to have you on every flat surface in the apartment! …and the walls…floors…kitchen tops…closets…bathtubs…showers…balcony…..in any way you want P xx**_

**OMG! That was not cool babes! I am now hard and your not here to take care of it!…GRAB YOUR IPAD! M xx**

**1 round of skyp sex coming up x x**

When I walk down the stairs, I am ginning from ear to ear! I fucking love skyp sex, of course nothing beats the real thing but hey, ill take what I can at the moment.

I hear little feet running at me just in time to see Matthew launch himself in my arms, I pick him up and swing him around

"Hey baby boy, what's new"

"I misseded you feeb"

"I missed you to munchkin" I say as I walk him back to the dining room ready to join our family meal just the 6 of us

"You no go to school again!"

"No munchkin, no more school, I'm going to start going to work with daddy at the office!

"no good idea Feeb" he shakes his little head as he says this

"Why is it a bad idea for me to go to work with daddy?" I say just as I take my seat with him still on my lap

"Daddy have to say bad words on the phone and girls no aloud to say bad words" he says as he holds his hands out like I should already know this. The whole table starts laughing at the same time.

"Well munchkin, ill try not to say any bad words if I work with daddy ok"

"Its not part of the job description to have to curse on the phone so don't panic, I feel that it gets your point across a little better, but that's just me, you handle your calls how you want to Pheebs" my dad chuckles from the head of the table

"Daddy needs to learn to control his language, when little ears are around!" my mom says with a angry look on her face, my dad puts his head down, its been a running argument for almost 25 years that my dad not swear in front of any of us kids, in case we repeated any bad words .. So far he's 4 for 4.

Teddy dropped the F-Bomb in 3rd grade when he fell off the stage at the school play.  
I told Franco my moms long time hair dresser to fuck off at 3 years old when he tried to cut my hair  
Carly would tell her Barbie dolls at tea parties to "just fucking handle it Ros"  
And 1 of Matthew 's first full sentences was "I don't give a fuck"

As we start to all tuck in to our mouth watering meal my dad starts telling me about the plans he has for me at GEH

"Iv cleared out the corner office down the corridor from mine for you to have and Ava has the office right across from your 1, you have 2 interns ready to start as your PA's and Barney has set you up with email and top access security passes each, so as of 3 weeks Monday, your both good to step up and make your mark in the business world, I have about a dozen mergers that I want you to over see, you will both need to sit down and pick your own teams for each 1"

"I'v got this dad, don't worry! I plan to take GEH by the horns and by the time iv finished we wont have just American domination but global domination in the M&A world" I smirk at him as I say this and he tilts his head at me and raises his glass.

As we all move on to the family room after dinner my phone beeps, as I check it, I see a text from Ava

_**I have a plan! Axx**_

_**Did it hurt your head when you thought of it? Pxx**_

_**Haha your so funny. Not. I know how we can break the news about our lack of hymens to the folks Axx**_

_**How? Pxx**_

_**At family dinner at Bellvue on Sunday we drop little innuendos and let them come up with there own conclusion to what we mean, and if they ask us right out, just laugh and say no comment! Everybody knows when you say no comment it means yes Axx**_

_**Do you really think that will work? Pxx**_

_**Yeah, its better than sitting them down and coming straight out with it! I think your dad would have a hart attack! And if things turn ugly there will be lots of people to calm everything down Axx**_

_**Ok, well lets go for it, how are we going to come up with the storeys to drop the innuendos? Pxx**_

_**Leave that to me cousin Axx**_

I hope this doesn't backfire on us, my dads not known to keep his cool and what a lot of people don't know is that when my mom gets going, she's worse than my dad!

"So mom, Ted, how is the world of publishing? Any New York times best sellers on the books?"

When Ted sat my father down age 17 and told him he didn't want to take over GEH but wanted to help run Grey Publishing with my mom instead , to say he was disappointed is an understatement, he went on lockdown in his study for 3 days until my mom finally screamed at him that he was doing the same to Ted that grandpa Carrick did to him when he dropped out of Harvard, my dads face fell with shame and he walked up to Ted gave him a big hug and said that no matter what he chose to do, he had both parents backing 100%.

I kind of accidentally fell into GEH, when I was 15 not long after Ted's confession, I went into my fathers study looking for cello tape and saw a open file on my dads desk which had his angry scrawl and math problems all over it, I picked it up, realised what my dad was trying to make fit into place, but just couldn't see, picked up a blue pen and wrote down the answer to his problem. Later that night he called a family meeting demanding to know who had made the note, I thought he would go mental that I had touched his work, I raised my hand and the next thing in knew I was being swung around with my dad telling the whole room how much of a genius I was and that I had helped him make a deal worth over $7 million.

When he finally put me down you could see the cogs turning in my dads brain, within a week the plan had been made for me to 1day become CEO. It was my plan to work for my dad anyway, but I let him have his moment so he though he came up with the idea.

"Well sister, so far this year we have 4 authors on the NYTBS list and profits are up 32% so I would say the old publishing world is looking good" he looks down at his Rolex "any way must dash I have a date at 9pm, so I will see you all tomorrow, welcome back little girl, night all" he grins over at me as he saunters out the house

"Well I'm off to bed as well, its been a long day, night guys" I get up and walk towards my room

"Great to have you back baby girl" my mom says before I leave the room

As I get into bed and pull the covers over me, my skyp alert beeps, I press answer and the screen is filled with the evidence of a very well hung man.

**_So ready for round 2 miss Grey?_**

_**Yes Sir!**_ I giggle into the screen

The next day is a Saturday and for the first time in 4 years I sleep past 11am, I get up,get showered thrown on jeans and a shirt and head downstairs. I find my mom and Carly in the kitchen making lunch

"Hey look who's finally up mom, the zombie formally known as Phoebe"

"That was the best sleep I've had in 4 years, I make no apologies" I'm not going to tell them that I was up until 3am talking to Michael after having 3 orgasms due to some of the best skyp sex I have ever had, even 3,000 miles away, Mike can make me come like a fucking train every time just by the dirty things he says to me.

"So what's the plan for today Pheebs? Just as I am about to answer her, the double duo of my aunt Kate and Ava come in the front door

"Steele!" she shouts

"In the kitchen"

"Hey guys, we thought we could go on a mother daughter shopping day? I asked Mia but she said she's busy, so what do you think, just the 5 of us"

"Sounds like a plan, you girls wont be embarrassed by being seen in public with your mothers will you?" my mom asks

"Steele please, we could still out party these whippersnappers any dad of the week! I refuse to be known as the nagging boring mother, I'm a cool hip chick always have been always will be" Aunt Kate pouts at my mom

"ok mom we will go out in public with you both, just as long as you don't start wearing daisy dukes in Niemen's or say hip and chick anymore..its just not cool!" Ava laughs as aunt Kate swats at her arm laughing.

"Ummm before we go Christian has a surprise for Phoebe, ill just go get him before we go" and she rushes up the stairs.

"What's going on? Carly what's my surprise?" she shrugs her shoulders and just grins, she knows what it is but she's tight lipped.

My dad walks in the room with his arm around my moms waist.

"Well I didn't plan on having this big of and audience, but anyway, Phoebe your mom and I wanted to show you just how proud we are of you, so here" He goes in his back pocket and hands me a black Amex card

"Dad omg your letting me go wild on your card?" knowing that the card has no limit, I could do some serious damage in a shoe shop with it, I'm practically drooling at the possibilities

"Not exactly…have a look at the card Pheebs"

I turn the card over and am stunned by what I read  
Card holder name  
**MISS PHOEBE GRACE GREY**

I start jumping up and down little a fool I'm so happy, I run at my parents and give them both massive bear hugs

"OMG OMG thank you thank you thank you! I love you both so much" I scream at them

"Well finally a Grey women who has no problem spending my money" my mom laughs at my dads comment, she's never been comfortable spending huge amounts of my dads money on herself, after 2 years running Grey publishing my mom became a millionaire in her own right and the money she makes she has no problem spending , I on the other hand have no problem at all spending daddies cash.

"Well that 1 is from your dad, and this 1 is from me…happy graduation baby girl" I am stunned as my mom hands me a black box, I beam at her when I take it and slowly open it.

When I look inside the box I almost faint with shock

"NO FUCKING WAY!, ARE YOU SERIOUS? I scream, I'm delirious with happiness as I take out the white key from the box

"Watch your mouth young lady,,, and yes I'm serious, go take a look out side" my mom says

I race past her for the front door with every1 in tow, I fling open the door and there it is.

A brand new, white, convertible Aston Martin, I race around to the drivers door and I am screaming like a little girl, clapping my hands, everyone is laughing at my reaction.

From the very first time I watched James Bond as a kid, I always wanted a Aston Martin , My dad got me an Audi when I got my licence, saying that they were safer, I loved my Audi but this car is just.. YAR.

"Mommy I love you so much you're the best" she's still laughing as I jump in the car.

"Just remember to be careful Phoebe, go the speed limit and always pay attention" my dad warns

"Ok OK I will I promise, everyone get in, lets go SHOPPING" I scream in delight as I start the engine, it powers to life, I look around the interior and the first thought that pops into my head is how much I'm going to christen this car with Michael, just the though makes me wet.

As I make everyone buckle up, just to prove to my father I'm a responsible driver, we head out to the I5 to do the type of shopping that only a Grey girl can.


	6. Girls Gone Wild

We blaze through Niemen's like a tornado! My new best friend, my black Amex, burning a hole in my pocket, Ava and I start to choose our new work closet with the help of both our mom's and a personal shopper after 3 hours we end up with bags full of skirts shirts pantsuits dresses, shoes underwear handbags and all matching accessories, I think if we wore a different outfit every day for a year we still wouldn't run out of clothes !

As we walk around the, what I call "Sexy dress" section, Ava looks at me and I already know what is going to come out of her mouth just by the bright spark in her eyes.

"We need to go clubbing tonight! "

"Ava come on we've been home less than 24 hours! Why would we possible need to go clubbing?

"All part of the master plan Pheebs… look none of our parents have every seen us getting ready to go clubbing, right? Formal galas and charity events with ankle long ball gowns yes! But never getting ready to go out on the prowl! So we find the 2 shortest dresses we can, pair it with the highest heels, go out and hit the town!"

"I have a boyfriend so I cant go out on the prowl Ava, and why is this part of the master plan"

"Because when they see the sheer amount of skin on show! They should get a tinie tiny idea that we are not little book worms who have never hit a club or got rip roaring drunk! Trust me! I know it will work, please Phoebe please! I really need some male attention!

I laugh at her last statement, Ava is the type of girl who walks in a club and commands the attention of every man in sight, its her stage where she thrives and I know she is in need of a good night out after all the stress of finals and graduation.

"Fine ok! Go pick us something's to wear and ill text Mike to let him know. I'll even be your wingman for the night" she claps her hands and runs off trying to find the 2 most indecent dresses possible.

I quickly text machine to inform him of my plans

_**Been roped in to going clubbing with Ava, apparently its all part of the plan to ease my parents into accepting I have a sexy as sin boyfriend Pxx**_

**_And what would you be wearing when you go clubbing miss Grey? and with will you be taking?.._**

I know by the tone of his writing that he is thinking about all the men that could possible get near me, he's seen it before when we have been out, men take no notice that I had him on my arm, they would still take there chances, it caused him to get into several fights and a very short stint in a jail cell where I had to bail him out, he hates when other men try to go after what is his.

**_Do not panic! yes I will be in a very sexy dress, but I will be taking 2 CPO's who will have strict orders not to let anybody get within 3 feet of what belongs to you, x_**

**_Please promise me you will be careful? don't drink to much! And don't bend over! Mxx_**

**_I hand on hart promise you! The only bending over I will be doing will be in your presence in 13 days Pxx_**

_**FUCK BABE! Ok well have fun, I'm going to have a few drinks myself tonight with James to talk about the move. I love you Pheebs Mxx**_

_**Love you to babes Pxx**_

James is his older brother, he reminds me a lot of my uncle Elliott, the life of any party, always making jokes and nothing seems to faze him. He and Michael co-own Lorenzo Industries which they inherited from there parents, the company has been based in NY since it was founded, after Mike told him that he would be moving with me to Seattle, James made the decision to uproot the whole company and move out west, he said that it didn't matter if they lost money or clients with the move, they could have all the money in the world but without his family near by it was all for nothing, and with there sister Cassie having graduated the same week as me and Ava from UCL the timing was perfect so she planned her move to Seattle as well to start here career working along side her brothers, the only flaw in the plan is that in Seattle, Lorenzo Industries will be in direct competition with GEH! …well at least it should be interesting!

When we arrive back at the house we find my uncle Elliott and my father on the back patio talking. I need to tell him I will need security for tonight, I've never gone out in Seattle informing my father beforehand, I've always just lied or sneaked my way out the door. The rest of the girls have made there way out and I smile as my mom gives my dad a quick kiss on the lips and he gives her a look that Michael has given me before….Ewww I cant even think about my parents doing it! Gross!

"Hey daddy" I say as sweet as possible

"Hey princess. so how much of a dent did you put on your card?"

"A big one! Your fortune is a lot less than it was this morning" I say as I sit on the chair next to him, he's pulled my mom on his lap whispering in her ear as she giggles. Ava gives me a look from across the table that says "Just do it Pheeb!"

"umm dad I need a couple of CPO's for tonight can you spare 2?" I say it as fast as I can and I can see the look of shock on both my parents faces, I have never ever willingly taken security with me anywhere.. I hate having someone watch my every move, and the fact that I am actually asking for security seems to have worried them.

"Why do you need security Phoebe? Where are you going?

"Ava and I are hitting the clubs tonight sort of an end of our schools career celebration"

"Clubbing? I dint think you two were the clubbing type?" he furrows his brow at me in confusion at my request.

"Um well yeah we are, not in the WhooHoo party girl type of way but the de-stress kick back and unwind and dance the night away kinda way" I shrug at him

"Ok well Take Ryan, Reynolds and Davis with you and I would prefer for you to stick to the Mile High Club"

Davis was the new female CPO and I knew that he wanted her to go so that she could accompany us into the restrooms and the Mile High was the club he had owned since before Teddy was born it was nice and classy but boring for a 22 year old fulled with stuffy suits and snobby women.

"I'll take all 3 of them daddy but..please don't take this the wrong way…but the mile high is kinda boring and stuffy" I give him a smile as I scrunch my nose up at him. He laughs at how I have described his club

"Ok baby girl you don't have to go to my old boring and stuffy club, but I want you to listen to the security and please be careful. You have both never done this before and the first time the loud music and bright lights it might overwhelm you"

I give him a small smile, if only he knew that our weekly ritual every Friday night for the last 4 years was to go out and get so drunk we couldn't stand and when we were both single freshman year, Friday nights had a little game called "who could kiss the hottest guy" first.

"We will be fine daddy I promise"

"Ok well then what do you all say to a quick dip in the pool, a few cocktails and a BBQ to round off the afternoon? Everyone got get changed and meet back down here in 15" he says as he gets up, swings my mom on his shoulder and runs them into the house both giggling like school children….just Eww!

We run to my room to grab a couple of swim suits, I make sure mine is covering the fading Hickeys on my body, grab a sarong to wrap around my waist and then we both head off out side. When we get outside the fun has already begun, my dad and uncle are at the grill, both with beers in there hand, our moms are stretched out on sun loungers by the pool sipping cocktails, Carly and Teddy are in the pool playing splash with Matthew and even Taylor and Gail are sat on a small table by the pool laughing at Matthews screams of delight as Teddy picks him up and throws him under the water.

I walk over to the Ipod dock and put on the Reggae song that me and Ava sang every time we got drunk in collage, when she hears it she lets out a high pitched WOOOO! Runs over and grabs my hand as we both start giggling and dancing to the music with everyone laughing at our ridiculous dance moves. After the song is over I grab us a couple of cocktails, as I do my dad raises his eyebrow at me, he's never seen me drink before and over the last few days I've had wine with every meal and now the cocktails, I just shrug as I walk away, I don't want a lecture about my alcohol intake right now, my mood is to good.

The talking and laughter flows for the next hour. The afternoon sun has started to get to me so I decide to take a dip in the pool, making sure my swim skirt and halter top are covering the Hickeys on my thighs and breasts , the ones on my neck have faded thank god! Questions would have been raised if I had worn my turtle neck out her. I get up and walk to the pool edge dropping my sarong to the ground, I stand at the deep end with my back to everyone, I stretch my hands up in the air ready to perform the perfect dive but I'm stooped by my dads furious scream

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT"

I spin around to see what he's on about but when I turn he's pointing at me.

Shit! He must have seen my love bites. Fuck! How do I explain this?

"WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR BACK PHOEBE?"

My back? I haven't got Hickeys on my back….and then its dawns on me…O Shit!

"IS THAT A FUCKING TATTOO?"

I forgot about my tattoo. He must of seen it when my top came slightly up when I stretched for my dive.  
Mike and I both got a tattoo each last year on our anniversary. We wanted something permanent on our bodies to remind us of the other, so after a lot of thinking and giggles I had the McDonald's arch tattooed on the base of my spine to commemorate the first words he spoke to me. Mike had the arch on he chest just over his hart, when I asked him why he wanted it there his reply still makes me smile

_**FLASHBACK 1 YEAR BEFORE**_

_**Why are you having it over your hart babe? Do you love McDonald's that much " I laughed**_

_**"No miss Grey I am having it here because one day I'm going to add to it and over my hart is a very apt place for what I have in mind.**_

_**"And what do you have in mind Mr Lorenzo" I asked as I cocked my brows at him.**_

_**"Well miss Grey, one day, the M of that arch will be the beginning of a name"**_

_**"What Name?" I asked confused**_

_**"Mrs Phoebe Grace Grey-Lorenzo"**_

I am pulled back from my happy place by my dads bellow

"WELL?"

I square my shoulders and look him in the eyes

"Yes dad it is a tattoo, I got it last year"

"Why would you purposely mark your body in that way" I know he would focus on this, the marks on his body were put there against his will and he has never understood why someone would mark there skin intentionally.

"Christian come on its fine, its just a little tattoo, it could have been worse" my mother starts to plead my case

"How Ana? How could this be worse? Tell me" he scowls down at her, I small smiles spreads across my face watching my parents go to bat at each other, knowing my mom will win like always I breath a sigh of relief.

"Well dear she could have come home a knocked up pot head with a guy named spike on the back of a Harley" she snarls at him

Everyone laughs at my moms outburst even my dad, and then the questions begin from all member of the family

"Did it hurt" "What is it" "Can I touch it?" when I turn to show them I am met by more laughter

"OMG the McDonald logo! Phoebe I know you eat like a pig buts that's a bit far don't you think" Teddy says all this with tears in his eyes where he is laughing so hard, I cant help but laugh with him

"What can I say bro…I'm Lovin it" and this only causes him to laugh more

I walk over to Ava just as she hands me another cocktail

"So you didn't want to tell them that the M also stands for Michael? That would have been the perfect opportunity to tell them" she laughs at me

"Not today cousin.. Come on we better start getting ready for our party-girl part of the plan"

After 3 hours we are ready to go.

Im wearing a little black halter mini dress which has red piping down both side paired with red skyscraper shoes which wrap up my ankle to my calf's, ruby drop earrings that my grandparents got me for my last birthday, my gold Rolex and a black Versace clutch bag. My hair is straightened down my back and my eyes are covered in black eye shadow and mascara giving me a smoky look

Ava is wearing the same outfit as mine just reversed, red dress with black piping and black shoes, black earrings, her long blond hair hanging down her back and her eyes have the smoky look like mine

"We look fucking hot" I say as we both stand looking in the mirror

"I agree, I'm actually glad were taking 3 security guys, the vultures will be out in force tonight with us looking like this.. I know you wont even look but I'm fucking excited" she stands there and jumps up and down. My laughter at her is fuelled by the cocktails this afternoon and the bottle of Bollinger that we have gone through getting ready.

"Here just in case I get lucky put these in your bag" Ava hands me 4 condoms and I tuck them in the side of my clutch. Both of us hate the thought of one night stands, but in the past , with the drinks flowing our better judgement has flown out the window. Once in my case and 3 times in Ava's. Since those times we both agree its better to be prepared just in case it happens again. I would never ever cheat on Mike, my life would be nothing without him but I know Ava will be on the prowl tonight and I will be the best wing-women I can for her.

As we descend down the stairs our 3 CPO's for the night are waiting. I see the shock in Reynolds face as he takes in what we are wearing, he's known us since we were babies and to see us dressed so sexy and alluring must be uncomfortable and I can only imagine if this is his reaction what will my dads be?

We both take a big breath as we walk into the family room were our parents and Teddy are talking while sipping wine, as we turn the corner and come into view the chatter dies and the room falls silent.

"Umm… were off now so…ummm… we will see you all later, don't wait up" Ava says trying to make a quick exit

"What the hell are you wearing Ava? You can see your ass! Go and get changed right now" my uncle glares at us

"I agree. That is not proper attire for young girls, go change Phoebe" my dad has his 2 cents worth

"Daddy we are young women Not young girls. You can not see our ass's. These dresses just came of the catwalk in Milan and they cost almost $3,000 a piece so we are wearing them"

"Well they look like they came off the hooker under the freeway" Teddy says

"Theodore" my mom glares at him.

"You both look really nice, the dresses just look short because of the length of your legs in those shoes, both take jackets and don't leave security, it's all I ask" my mom says and I can just tell by the fact that both our father are now silent that our moms must have had words with them before we came down the stairs

"Me and your mother are staying here tonight as well Ava, what time should we expect you both back?" its normally my dad with all the questions its quite funny watching Elliott go all Christian Grey on us.

"Umm…well…don't wait up, the music doesn't get good until past midnight so… bye guys" I say with a confidence that I know is coming from the Bollinger as I take Ava's arm and walk out into my dads waiting lino that he insisted we take for the night.

"Ava, lets not get to drunk tonight, I cant face throwing up or getting into fights, were not in a collage any more and we need to be on our best behaviour in case the paparazzi are there, lets just take it slow ok? Pace ourselves"

"Pheebs come on! What do you take us for? We will have 2 or 3 drinks max! tonight's all about letting loose and dancing the night away ok? Trust me" she says with a wicked glint in her eyes

That's the last thing I remember! I have just woken up in my bed with no recollection of last night.. I don't even remember coming home! God I'm still in my dress … Fuck were is Ava? I bolt out of bed and the pain in my head has me swaying on my feet. I breath a sigh of relief when I see Ava asleep also in her dress on my corner sofa in my room, she still has her dress on and shes snoring.

I look at my watch and its 1:39pm Shit! We slept the day away. My head is pounding. .Fuck I feel ill! that's it I'm never drinking again, I go over and kick Ava awake.

"Av's get up….Ava..come on its almost 2pm..AVA wake the fuck up"

"Fuck off Pheebs.. I think I'm dead OMG my head" she jumps out of bed and bolts to the bathroom where she is sick. She walks back in and flops on the sofa next to me where I am sat with my head in my hands.

"Pheebs do you remember last night? What time did we get home?"

"I don't remember a thing Av's….wait….I remember being carried in the house…and my mom..and your mom…and then….I don't know its all a blank!"

"Well maybe we can fill in those blanks…. both of you get up, get showered and come down stairs to the family room, we need to talk" I look up and my mom and aunt Kate are stood at my door, both with there arms crossed over there chests and a look of fury in both there faces. Shit what did we do last night?

"Mom please…I'm dieing here I don't want to talk… I feel like shit" Ava mumbles with her hand over her face.

"Well you have no choice missy! Get up now or I swear I will put you in the shower myself. Be down stairs in 20 minuets both of you! Thank god your father's did not see or hear what we did last night! Now get up" Kate snaps as she walks out the door with my mom in tow

Omg what did they see and hear last night?

_**ANA'S POV THE NIGHT BEFORE**_

My phone beeps so I grab it off the night stand, who is texting me at this hour?

_**Ana meet me in the kitchen right now we need to talk ..kate***_

I slide out of bed mindful not to wake Christian and put on my robe. After a lot of wine and then 3 rounds of kinky fuckery my darling husband is out like a log so I walk silently out of the room and make my way to the kitchen, where I find Kate also in her robe pacing the floor.

"Kate what's wrong its 4:30 in the morning"

"Ana , Davis just called me, there on there way back with the girls and she said that she didn't want Christian to go mad so she called me and asked me to get you up, she said the girls are drunker than 2 skunks to the point where there both passed out in the car and she thought it best if we deal with them instead Elliott and Christen"

"What the fuck! They both passed out? How much have they drunk? Well she did the right thing not calling Christians phone and knowing that my phone would have woken him" just as I say this we see the lights of the limo pulls up. We both walk to the door and what we see shocks us both.

Ryan has Ava passed out in her arms and Reynolds is carrying Phoebes limp form in towards the house.

"Where should we put them Mrs Grey?" Ryan asks

"Take them both up to Phoebes wing and then go home guys, Davis how did they get in this state? I ask her, for fucks sake what were 3 fully trained CPO's doing while are girls got shit faced.

"Well Mrs Grey they were dancing and drinking all night, I saw that they were getting to drunk so I tried to get them to both drink water but they refused, about an hour ago I made a decision to force them to leave, they were both to far gone so I made Ryan and Reynolds remove them from the dance floor while I got the car and they put up quite a fuss and when the fresh air hit them, they both passed out mam" you can see the anger in her face at the girls behaviour and I can tell that she is not telling the full story.

"Ok Davis well thank you and take today off, you've earned it by the sounds of it"

"Thank you mam goodnight… here are the girls bags they left them in the limo" she hands me the 2 clutch purses and then heads off towards the staff house.

"Well Steele.. Do you want to kill them or shall I?"

"Come on Kate, I remember a few nights when we were there age when you had to be carried home.. And have you forgotten about the time I drunk dialled Christian and threw up on him? Play nice, there young free and single and we raised good girls Kate, they just partied to hard, come on lets go help our sweet little innocent drunken stop outs to bed"

As we walk to the front door, me being the queen of clumsy that I am, trip over thin air and drop the bags and there contents all over the floor.

"You never change Steele" Kate says as she bends down to help me pick up the bags and things that have scattered out of them "I swear Ana you are the most uncoordinated person in the…"

"Kate what's wrong?" her face has gone white as she looks up at me and holds out her hand

"Ana….I don't think are girls a so innocent"

I look down and there are 4 condoms in her hand!

"O…my ….. God…Kate…O god They cant be having sex!" _you were a married women with a kid on the way at her age while partaking in kinky fuckery in the red room of pain! Dumbass_  
My subconscious sneers at me.

"Come on Steele we need to wake them up and talk to them and then we need to beat them both to death"

_**BACK TO PHOEBE'S POV**_

We get up and both take a quick shower, we throw on our running clothes because we both found out in college that the best way to get rid of a hang over Is to run it out our systems, we both grab our phones and I see I have text from Michael

You are adorable when you are drunk baby, take some Advil before your run and I know you wont remember what you said to me last night so I will say it again.. I will love you always and forever baby Mxx

I don't even remember calling him! Oh well at least he's not pissed unlike our moms I'll call him back after our run. We walk into the family room and there both there waiting on one sofa while my mom motions for us to sit on the opposite one.

It's my aunt Kate who starts talking first

"Your dad's and brothers have gone out on the boat, Carly is in her room studying and all the staff are in there own quarter so there will be no interruptions to what we are going to talk about and I want the truth from both of you! Understand? No lies. We have decided to handle this like adults instead of what we wanted to do last night which was to lock you both in your rooms for the rest of your days and slap some sense into you"

"All we want is the truth girls, promise ok?" my mom says and I see a look in her eyes that has never been there before when she looks at me….. Disappointment.

I look at Ava and she gives a small nod of her head and we both answer "Ok we promise" almost like were taking a vow in a court room.

"Ok well first of all can 1 of you explain these?" She throws a packet of cigarettes on the table.

Oh fuck! From age 17 we have both smoked on and off, but whenever we have alcohol in our systems we both smoke like trains. We can go days or even weeks without a smoke but get up tipsy and they come out.

"Ummm….well…we..um..we both like a smoke when we drink" is all I can manage with my head bowed, Ava wont even look up because we have both realised that if they found the cigarettes in our purse then they would have found the condoms too! So much for breaking the news gently over the space of 4 weeks, looks like were going to have to bite the bullet and face this.

"That stops RIGHT NOW! Do you both understand? You will both go to the pharmacy and get patches or gum or what ever else you can to give this up. The is Unacceptable. Phoebe you know how your father feels about smoking, we wont tell him or Elliott about this if you give them up ok?" my mom snaps this out with Kate just silently nodding her head in agreement.

"Ok" we both whisper because we know what is coming next.  
I can feel sweat forming on my brow and I cant look up so I look at Ava and she is in the same way as me, head bowed wringing her fingers in her lap.

"Now explain these" she throws the condoms on the table and I know that my face has gone a deep shade of red, Ava just looks from the condoms to me slightly shaking her head.

"Ok girls we are going to ask questions and you will answer with the truth, understood. We want this conversation to be over probably more than you do"

They both starts asking us questions and I am mortified as I nod or shake my head

"Are you both sexually active?"

"Yes" we answer, I don't need to look up at ours mom to see there reactions, the sharp intake of breath is enough as we have both just confirmed there fears.

"How long have you both been this way?"

"A while" I answer

"How long is a while?"

"Since Sophomore year" Ava answer this one ,and I know she is trying to tell the truth I just hope we don't have to elaborate but I know if they ask we have to tell the truth it will be better in the long run.

"Ok, Ok so about 2 years ok well it is what it is I suppose" aunt Kate says this and then I know that it's going to have to be me who tells the truth.

"Umm Aunt Kate…it.. Umm.. What we mean is.. Umm..it was..it was…Sophomore year in.. a.. a..high school" I am barely a whisper but they both heard me and the both jump to there feet

"WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING? YOU WERE WHAT 16? O MY GOD…. O MY FUCKING GOD ARE YOU BOTH SERIOUS PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE?" Kate is furious and by the look in her eyes my moms in the same mood, I look at Ava and give her a look that says we need to get it over with.

"Look aunt Kate.. Mom.. calm down ok, yes we were a little young but at the time we thought we were ready, we're both on birth control and the condoms are just an extra precaution, we don't sleep around were not those type of girls, we have both been in relationships with guys we've…ya know.." I leave out the part about the our 4 combined one night stands, I think this would just tip them over the edge.

"You were 16 Phoebe. You weren't ever legal.. How old were the guys you were with the first time?"

"Um they were 16 as well, it was.. It was after the prom and we had both been dating the guys in secrets for a few months and we just…we just…well it happened" I am praying for this to end I have never been this embarrassed in my whole life.

"Wait a minute hold up" my aunt Kate is now pacing the floor in deep though "I remember that prom and Phoebe you stayed at our house that night and you were both home at 11pm and you had security with you all night… how did you get away from security?" My mom's brows go up at this question she knows that our security is the best and getting away from them is near on impossible.

"We waited until everyone had gone to sleep and we shimmed down the drain pipe and we were back before 6am the next morning, we knew where the cameras were pointed so it was easy" my mom starts pacing as I say this, no doubt she is wondering if this was the only time we did this or if in fact Carly was doing it in our house now. She is the same age as we were. Her face go's pale with the thoughts that are no doubt going through her head.

They pace back and forward both shaking there head as the pass each other, they give each other a small nod and both sit back down.  
"Ok well I guess we cant go back in time and change this, we both had a feeling that you were both active, we know that your both responsible and it's a bit hypocritical of us to judge you guys when your 22. when I was married with a baby on the way and Kate was engaged at 22. I married the man that was my first but Kate…well.. Lets just say she didn't" she gives a small smile as Kate just laughs at here and you can feel the tension leave the room.

"Now you said that you have both had relationships? Why did you never tell us or bring anybody home?"

"Do you remember who my father is?" I arch my brow at my mom and she giggles.

"Look mom, I'm sorry that we never told you guys but if I had to do it all again I would, over the last 6 years we have both had normal well adjusted relationships and if I had started talking about bringing boys home to daddy it would have been endless arguments about background checks and rules to follow and I didn't want that" I look her right in the eye and I know that she understands where I'm coming from as she gives me a weak smile.

"Do either of you have boyfriends now?" my aunt Kate asks. Ava laughs and nudges me with her elbow.

"This is all you cousin" and I cant help but laugh, mom and aunt Kate are now smiling so I go with the truth.

"I have a boyfriend aunt Kate, his name is Michael, he's 25,he's in my opinion the best looking man on the planet, he treats me like a queen and I..umm.. I love him with all my heart" I say shyly

"Phoebe you love this boy? Honey how long have you been seeing him"

Oh boy here goes "3 years mom"

"3 YEARS! You've been dating for 3 years. How the hell did we not know about this" my moms in shock and I cant blame here, she just found out that I'm not a little girl anymore

"Because I wanted it kept secret mom, me and Mike have kind of been in our own bubble the last 3 years but the second we go public or if I would have told you and daddy that bubble would have burst, I was going to drop hints and tell you guys before he moves here but well after last night you now know sooner I guess"

"He's moving here?"

"Yes he's moving in with me and Ava at Escala, we practically lived together while I was in collage so were just taking the next step in our relationship, I know daddy will flip at the idea of me living with a guy but he needs to just accept it and move on or Mike and I will just find our own place somewhere else"

" Well baby girl you are going to be the one to tell your father and you will accept the fallout for the fact that you have both lied to us for 6 years, ok? So when do we get to meet this mystery man?"

"He will be here in a few weeks in time for the coping together ball so then I guess"

We all stand up and our mom's hug us , they both say there disappointed that we never told them but on the other hand there thankful they didn't have the worry while we were teenagers and now we're adults who can make our own mistakes. Just as we are about to leave for our run Carly walks into the room.

"Carly" "Yeah mom" "Your never leaving the house again and you can thank your sister and cousin"  
We all laugh at the look of horror on Carlys face

Were on our way back from our 6 mile run , I had to stop once to throw up and Ava twice.

We both agreed that we feel like a weight has lifted from us since we told our moms, we've kept this in for so long its nice to know that we wont have to hide anything from them anymore, don't get me wrong were not going to go into great detail or anything but it will be nice to tell my mom little details of my love life.

"Well it went a lot better than I thought. I cant believe your mom was a virgin until your dad"

"I kinda figured she was I mean, my dads not exactly known for his skills to share is he?"

"So how much about you and Mike are you going to tell her? You guys are pretty adventurous in the old bedroom department." she elbows me as she says this just as we are walking in the house. Our moms and Carly said they were going out for a bit so I'm pretty sure were alone in the house. As we walk into the kitchen to grab us both a bottle of water I tell her in my most sarcastic voice I have

"Yeah Av's I'm going to admit to my mother that me and Mike have fucked each other all over the East Coast! get real! its not like I can say "Hey mom, we once had sex in the back of a carriage while in central park in broad daylight tell me how proud you are of me" I laugh at her expression

"Shut the fuck up you did not have sex in a carriage? I know you guys will try anything but I don't think even you have the balls to do that and not in daylight were people would have seen you"

I know how I can prove that I am telling the truth so I pull out my cell phone hit Michaels number, put it on speaker phone and place it on the counter between us.

**Hey my beautiful gorgeous sexy lady friend**

_**Hey baby listen I need you to settle and argument, I'll warn you, your on speakerphone and Ava in in the room listening to us**_

_**O-Kay.. Well hello Ava and baby how can I be of service to you…with my clothes on…3,000 miles away**_  
_**I can hear his grin down the phone and the sound of his sexy voice makes me want to burst into flames**_

_**Well baby, remember on valentines day when we spent the weekend in New York? Tell Ava what we did in the carriage in central park.**_

_**He's laughing so hard on the phone it makes us break out in laughter as well**_

_**Well ok if you insist…Ava when we were partaking in a very romantic ride around central park, your cousins hands started to.. Lets say…wonder under our blanket and me being a very red blooded American man had no choice but to make sweet sweet love to her right there and then, after we had finished our very "Rocking" ride I handed the driver a $100 and when we walked away from him we both laughed our asses off and then proceeded to return to our hotel were for the next 24 hours we fucked like rabid animals… now if I have cleared this all up, I must go I am in a meeting as we speak with my brother discussing the move… Phoebe I love you. Good day ladys**_

I am laughing so much at his very detailed description of our weekend and the fact that I can just picture his brother face as he was telling the story that I don't even say good bye to him I just shut the phone off and fall to the floor with pains in my ribs where I'm laughing so hard, Ava is in the same way and that is how Kate walks in and finds us.

"Girls what's so funny" neither one of us can talk, but what I hear next stops us in our tracks

"Well Kate from what I heard, there laughing because my daughter had sex in public and then locked herself in a hotel room with a guy for the next day" My moms statement fills my ears and I groan with dread.

Ava cant control it, she is now literally rolling around on the floor she tries to talk but she's laughing so much she can barley get a word out

"O..oo mmyy god…dude…you just…you just….central park…your mom…"

I risk look in my moms eyes, but when I look up I can see she is just holding her laughter in, by this point Kate has joined Ava and has tears running down her face, its all I need to tip me over and I let out a huge cathartic laugh and my mom follows me.

We all stay like this for a couple of minutes. When we are done I help Ava off the floor and look at my mom

"Mom I'm sorry I thought you guys had gone out, I never intended for you to hear that, I can only imagine what you must think of me" I mumble at her as I play with my fingers and look down at my feet.

"Honey I admit it was a bit more info than I would have liked but I understand urges, I was your age once, hell me and your father once did it in the elevator at the space needle and that was only last month" she laughs at my reaction to hearing about my parents sex life, I cover my ears and run for the stairs screaming about to much information and how she has scarred me for life.


	7. A picture says a 1000 words

Every Sunday evening for as long as I can remember we have had dinner at my grandparents Bellevue estate.  
It's a big family dinner which everyone must attend unless there either out of state or ill. My younger cousins have all made there way to the games room so the older ones are now sat in the living room waiting for Ava to hook her laptop up to the big screen. My grandma Grace wants to see the photos that we took of our collage days . We dim the lights and Ava starts giving a running commentary of what is on the screen.

There are hundreds of pictures that we took ourselves or what others have taken of us some candid some posed from us hanging with friends, studying, getting ready to go out. Ava blushes when a picture of her sat on her ,at the time friend with benefits Mark Mosby's lap kissing him like her life depended on it.

"Busted young lady, who is he so daddy can break his neck" Elliott says making everybody laugh. The next picture makes the full room stop.

_hu-oh forgot those were on here.. O shit.. Now they have photographic evidence that we aren't the good girls we claimed to be._

The photo is of Ava and I, stood with our backs touching, arms crossed over our chest, each of us has a legs cross at the ankle, wearing nothing but black lacy boy shorts, matching bra and lacy top hold ups with suspender belts with very serious stares on our faces.

"Umm opps I forgot that was in there" Ava tries to quickly

"What on earth were you 2 doing? Dressed like that for a photo?" my mom asks in horror, I'm sure she thinks that after our little confessions today that we were moon lighting as some sort of high class hookers.

"It's not what it look like aunt Ana, you see, I did a semester of art before I dropped it for economics and part of my final test I took was a photography test and the subject you had to capture had to make you think of either lust or love or humour, and Phoebe owed me a favour so she was 1 of my models and my lighting guy suggested that the two of us in that pose would be a great picture so he took the shot for me and he was right, look you cant see anything, we have bathing suits that have less material" Ava makes our case and you can see all the adults in the room breath a little easier. I'm just worried if this goes any further, because Mike was her other model and there are some very tasteful but some very sexy shots of us together.

"Well carry on Ava, I'm sure nothing will shock us further…will it?" Grandma Grace asks and you can see a tiny twinkle in her eye. I think she is secretly enjoying our fathers discomfort, neither one of them have uttered a breath since the picture came up.

"No Grandma, we have our clothes on after this…um there is one of Phoebe in a shower but you can only see her from the base of her neck up" she looks over at me for the go ahead, she know there are pictures of Mike and few of us together hanging as a couple. I give her a small subtle nod to say go ahead, it's a easy way for me to start off the "Oh and by the way that's my boyfriend" conversation.

She starts to go thought the rest of the pictures and we get a few laughs at the stupid poses that Ava made me get in, I'm wearing jeans in most of them, my personal favourite is the one of me in jeans and a leather jacket about to swing my leg over the back of a monster motorcycle, my dad almost has a conniption fit when he see's it and it takes me a full 5 minutes to calm him down and swear to him that the motorcycle was stood still and I never really rode it. While I am trying to convince him that I am not the newest member of the hells angles I hear all the women in the room gasp, I look up to see a picture of Michael on the screen.

He's stood against a white wall wearing nothing but a pair of red banded Calvin Kline boxers, he has one leg bent back leaning against the wall, his left arm is at an angle resting over his head and the other hand has his finger splayed out over his heart (Ava insisted he cover his tattoo), he has water drops down his body, his hair is wet and he has droplets falling from his long eyelashes. His muscled abs's make me go wet just looking at them along with the bulging muscles on is arms.. Not to mention the very prominent bulge coming from below the waist band, you can tell that he is very very well blessed by this picture. His face is looking down but his bright green eyes are looking up at the camera with a sexy come hither look.

I look around the room and every women is blushing apart from Ava. My mom, aunt Mia and Kate are open jawed staring, Carly is fighting a fit of giggles and Grandma Grace is pretending to fan her face with her hands.

"Well they didn't make them like that in my dad" she giggle earning her a glaring look from grandpa Carrick.

"He looks like he would be a animal in bed….Hey oww what did you do that for Ethan.?" Mia rubs he arm were Ethan just flicked her.

"Because you said that out loud dear" he scowls at her.

"Ohhh sorry about that" she flushes then giggles at her brain to mouth malfunction.

"I agree Grace, that is one hot piece of ass.. Sorry baby he is. Ana what do you think" Kate asks my mom as she pats my uncles hand because he's pouting at her statement

My mom blushes more and she starts to giggle at my dad who has his eyebrow raised waiting for her answer

"Come on Ana.. Comment on the boy" my dad is intentionally making her blush and giggle

"Well he has nothing on you in my opinion.. But… if I were 20 years younger and single I wouldn't turn him down shall we say" she laughs, as my dad pretends to cock a shot gun at the picture of Michael.

"He's yummy" Carly giggles and my dad throws a pillow at her head making us all giggle more

"Where did you find a professional model to do your shoot Ava, It must have cost a fortune to book that young god in for the day" my grandma ask's. Ava looks over at me and winks, before we came over tonight we agreed that if the opportunity to spill the beans about Michael we would take it.

"Well Grandma, he was free actually and he's not a professional model….that's Phoebes boyfriend"

Oh my fuck! I cant believe she just said that so blasé . My face flushes as the room falls silent I bite my lip and look up at the whole room staring at me, could this be more embarrassing?.

"That's your boyfriend…. Oh my god you lucky bitch" Mia again with her brain to mouth malfunction

"you have a boyfriend phoebe?" my grandma asks and she has a beaming smile on her face.

"Yeah Grandma, his name is Michael and we've been seeing each other for a while now"

"Well dear you must bring him over for dinner and invite him to the coping together ball so we can all get to know him, right Christian?" My grandma ask my father, he has not uttered a word, and since Grace knows his ability to over react, she's trying to make him adjust and accept this by making him answer the question.

"How long have you and the boy been together?" you can hear the anger in his voice but because he's in a room full of people its rained in.

"Umm..well…3 years"

"3 years! 3 fucking years and you didn't think to tell me? I would have had a background check done on his, my god Phoebe he could be a rapist or a killer or anything! But now he's had his claws in you for 3 fucking years! What's his motherfucking last name?" his anger is now unleashes and he's up running his hands threw his hair pacing the floor, he suddenly stops and look at my mother.

"Tell me you didn't know about this Ana?" he shouts making everybody flinch.

"Christian I just found out myself this afternoon" she answer back

"WHAT! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"It was not my place to tell you Christian" she rolls her eyes and crosses her arm across her chest

He walks across the room and takes my mother by the hand "Excuse us everyone, my wife and I need to have a little chat" and he leads her out the front door

"Well…..that could have gone better" I say bitterly to the room.

"It will be ok sweet girl, it's just a bit of a shock for him that's all, trust me your mother will calm him down"

I get up and walk to the window, its lightly raining and I can just make out my parents going into the boathouse, why there in there I have no idea, when there are like a billion rooms in this house where they could have screamed at each other. I feel guilty that my mom is taking the brunt of his anger on this but he stormed out to fast for me to speak up. I know 1 thing, I will not wait around just for him to come storming back in and embarrass me in front of everyone.

"Um I'm going to take off guys, I think I need to go home and get prepared for the wrath of Christian Grey, Carly do you want a ride home?"

"Sure let me just grab my coat"

We make our way around the room and say our goodbyes and then head out to my Aston Martin.  
The drive home is quite with the only sound coming from the Kings of Leon coming from the speakers, when we get home I park the car and we make our way in the house.

"Do you want to talk about it?" my baby sister looks at me with a look of pity, she's only been on the receiving end of dads temper once and that was when she was 6 and jumped in the pool with no water wings on, but she remembers all to well that a Christian Grey temper tantrum will take it out of you.

"Sure I'll just grab a drink and I'll see you in the family room" she beams up at me and runs off to get settled, treating her as an adult instead of a kid goes a long way with her. I go to the bar and grab a bottle of wine, then I spy the bottle of whiskey and think fuck it! Go hard or go home as the saying goes!  
Walking back into the family room, Carly has the fire going, its one of those dreary rainy nights in Seattle so the warmth is welcome, I sit down in front of the fire Indian style facing her.

"Are you ok Pheebs?"

"Well I've been better, I knew he was going to flip but I just didn't think it would be that bad, ya know"

"Well if it makes you feel and better you have one sexy boyfriend to help make it better" she giggles

"Yeah he's something isn't he?" this is nice, its been so long since we have had sister bonding time and I start to relax a bit, the whiskey may have something to do with it though I think.

"So tell me how you and Michael met?"

"Well little sister, it was the end of freshman year, it was at a bar, we danced, we went to McDonald's and then we talked until the sun came up, It was like my heart skipped every time he looked at me that night and I knew…I knew he was the one for me and I would love him till the day I died" I tell her shyly

"Wait, you knew you loved him after a few hours?"

"Yep, he walked me home and I told him I was leaving the next day to come home, he said he would call me and then he kissed me….my god I felt like the world had stopped and it was just me and him, it was by far the best kiss of my life up until that moment, we pulled apart and said goodbye and the next day I got on the jet and came home"

"So you just left him for the summer, after the kiss and the connection you had?"

"Well yeah I did, but it wasn't for the whole summer, I came home and we started to talk and text and email all the time and then after about a week he said he had to see me and he was flying out, so I met him at the airport and we spent the day on the beach just talking and he told me he was falling in love with me and that he couldn't get me off his mind and….. that was the first time we made love, right there on the beach at sunset and it was the most perfect moment of my life, I knew I loved him and well the sex was out of this world the first time and it has only gotten better since" I grin at her as I say this, the whiskey making me bolder.

"Wow ok.. To much info there Pheebs, I hope I get that with a guy oneday" she giggles

"Listen baby girl, I am the last person in the world that should be telling you to abstain and wait because I didn't but what I will say is, If I had my time over I would have waited to lose my virginity to Mike, the first time I ever had sex was in the back of a car with a guy who didn't know his ass from his elbow and the guys I went with after him and before Mike, well the sex was fine but there was no emotional connection but when it is with Mike, its something out of this world every single time, so my advice to you is to wait until the right guy comes along, not just the right opportunity, because trust me when I say this, being in love with a guy makes it so so so much better, you will know what I mean when time comes"

"Ok I will, I promise I'll wait until I know its right..umm…what are you going to do about daddy?"

"I don't know kid, he's just going to have to get over it, I mean he's trusting me to help run a multi billion dollar company but not to have a relationship with a man I love more than anything else in the world? He needs to just trust me…. I'm scared Carly...because…if.. .he" I cant get the words out as I am now sobbing into my glass, seeing me cry she moves around and put my head in her lap stroking my hair.

"Shhhh shhh Pheebs its ok.. What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that dad will make me choose between Mike and my family…because I love each of you like you would not believe.. But I….I..I cant lose Mike Carly, hes like the other half of my soul, I wont survive if I had to give him up, I don't want to be backed into a corner on this, god !fuck the cars and the money and the dream job, without Mike I just as well be dead because I wont make it without him Carly, if he makes me choose, he will lose! and I'll leave Seattle and never ever come back and if he makes me lose Mike, ill never speak to him again" I am now hysterical as I break down in my sisters lap, surly it should be me comforting my baby sister about boys instead of the other way around?

"Come on Pheebs, just give him time he will come around, and by what I saw tonight mom is already on your side and lets face it, if mom tells dad to jump he will say how high. Come on lets get you up to bed, you need a good sleep, it will all be better tomorrow you'll see" she smiles at me and I pull her into a big hug

"When did you get so wise kid?" I'm stunned at how mature my little sister has become.

"Well I am a Grey and I have a lot of strong willed Grey women to look up to" god I love this girl! I wrap my arm around her waist and head on up the stairs for bed.

_**ANA'S POV**_

My god what a night! After Michael-gate, Christian dragged me to the boat house were we screamed at each other for 15 minutes and then launched our self at each other and had mind-blowing angry sex! I'm still mad at him for how he reacted to finding out our daughter is a normal 22 year old women with a good head on her shoulders though, but I can see that this is eating him up.

We haven't spoken all the way home, when we pull up out side our house, he gets out and unbuckles Matthew who fell asleep on the ride home, he snuggles into his dads neck and my heart melts looking at 2 of my 3 boys. As we walk in the door I hear crying, Christian looks at me as we edge a little closer to the family room to see who it is, but I have a pretty good idea already, I put my fingers to my lips to tell him to be quite, I normally would not eavesdrop on my children but I want to know what has made her get in this state, again though I think I already know. We come to a stop just out of the eye line of our 2 girls who are by the fire, Phoebe has her head in Carlys lap while she sobs uncontrollably, it takes all my will power to not go and comfort her, what I hear her say though makes my heart break and worry starts to course threw me.

"I'm scared that dad will make me choose between Mike and my family…because I love each of you like you would not believe.. But I….I..I cant lose Mike Carly, he's like the other half of my soul, I wont survive if I had to give him up, I don't want to be backed into a corner on this, god !fuck the cars and the money and the dream job, without Mike I just as well be dead because I wont make it without him Carly, if he makes me choose, he will lose! and I'll leave Seattle and never ever come back and if he makes me lose Mike, ill never speak to him again"

I look at my husband and he looks how I feel, terrified.

I motion for him to follow me up the stairs, he makes his way to Matthews room and together we change him into his pj's , kiss him goodnight and make our way into our bedroom where he sits on the edge of the bed and starts crying.

"Ana…how do I fix this? I don't want her to leave! God she must fucking hate that I am her father! Its just when she told me tonight I just…I just … panicked…the thought of anyone taking advantage of her breaks my heart, she's my baby girl, we don't know anything about this boy Ana" gone is the powerful CEO and in his place is my lost boy, I sigh and go over and wrap him in my arms.

"Baby, first of all she does not hate that you are her father she loves you. And I get where your coming from on this, we know nothing about this boy, but that was her choice. She told me today that she has had a normal relationship with him and that she loves him….and I don't blame her for keeping it from everybody. Remember when we first got together how the media reacted? That was the worst and best time of our lives baby, and Phoebe had that but with out the bad bits, she's gotten to know this boy and fall in love with him and with nobody taking digs at there relationship, so do you understand why she did it now?" I say as I run my hands threw his hair.

"Yeah baby I understand…..its just the thought of her and this guy being intimate together well it just scares the shit out of me Ana, when I was that age I was getting my kicks whipping and caning little brown haired girls, what if….what if…o god what if that's the type of thing they do Ana?" he has gone pale white and his skin is clammy.

"Christian listen to me, your daughter is in love, ok! I doubt very much that she is into "The Scean" but..if she is then that's her choice, who are we to judge? But like I said I doubt that you passed the BDSM gene to any of our kids, even if most of them were probably conceived while I was tied up and flogged" I giggle at him

"Fair point well made Mrs Grey. I'll talk to Phoebe in the morning and make this better, I promise but…I will be getting a background check on this boy and his whole family and if one thing is out of place, I will make him wish he had never been born"

"Well Mr Stalker I would expect nothing else from you" I kiss his lips and we get lost in each other.

_**PHOEBES POV**_

I feel like shit! I cried most of the night with worry. Mike made me feel better though, we spoke for over a hour when I got to bed and he managed to calm me down and make it better. He told me that my dad would come around and to just be patient, and he said if he didn't come around we would disappear to a dessert island for a couple of weeks and live like beach bums until things had settled.

I look at the clock and its only 6:30 I get up and change into my running gear and grab my ipod. I'm not waking up security to follow me, I just want to be on my own while I run and try to get my thoughts straight.

I creep down the grand staircase and walk out into the fresh crisp morning, only to bump straight into the ogre himself.

"Mind if I join you?" my father is also in his running gear and it looks like he was waiting from me. How did he know I was going for a run?

"Suit yourself it's a free country" I'm not going to make this easy for him! I put in my ear buds and start running and he gets inline beside me.

We get about 5 miles from the house and I cant help by admire his fitness, 53 years old and he is keeping to a 22 year old who ran track in high school, just as I think this he pulls up with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong old man? Not got it in you?" I cant help but giggle at the look he gives me

"I'm fine I just need a quick breather…fewwww….I haven't run like this in years. I guess having your own gym in your house makes you forget its tougher on the actual road" he goes to the side of the road and sits on a big rock taking a drink from the water bottle strapped to his arm

"Pull up a boulder kid, we need to talk" he points to the rock beside him. I sit down and prepare myself for a conversation that could change my life, I hold my breath waiting for him to speak, but when he does his tone shocks me

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted last night Phoebe" he says softly

"Daddy I.." he cuts me off "Please let me get this out"

"When I heard that you and the boy" I raise my eyebrow at him "ok ok Michael, were together and had been for 3 years, it was like I had been punched. Your whole life I had tried to protect you from everything and then to hear that you have this secret life with a guy who I don't know it worried me so much. You know that I had a difficult start in life where everything was out of my control and this was also out of my control and I just panicked, it took me to a dark place.

"Daddy you need to trust me on this. I regret that I haven't always been honest with you but I cant change the past and I don't think I would want to. Mike and I, well we have had 3 years in a bubble daddy and every time I though about telling everybody all I could think of was that the bubble would burst and we would never get it back, can you understand that?"

"Yeah baby I do, when your mom and I were on honeymoon we had our own bubble and the second we got back we had to let everyone else in and your right we never got that back….. So even though this conversation should have taken place 3 years ago. Tell me about Michael"

I never ever thought this conversation would go like this, I thought there would be screaming and tears and anger but instead there's understanding and I think that maybe he is ok with this… wow my moms good!

"Well dad, why don't you tell me what his background check said and I'll fill in the blanks" I smirk

He laughs at my statement, he looks so much younger when he laughs

"Well I know all about his family, his business , how much money he has, I know he has no diseases and he has good health insurance" he chuckles as I roll my eyes "god your like your mother, I know all about this boy but I want to know him from your point of view Phoebe what type of man is he?"

"Ok well.. Honestly daddy if I had to describe Mike I would have to say that he's just like you"

"I knew this fucker would be trouble" he growls and it makes me laugh really hard.

"What I mean is. He is very hard working and he has one of the best business brains I've ever come across. He's firm but fair with all his employees. He loves his family and would do anything for them. He respects his older brother and he adores his younger sister just like you with Elliott and Mia but what I think you too will really bond over is how he treats me. Daddy the only other person that worships the ground his women walks more than Mike does with me, is you with mom. He respects me, goes out of his way to make me happy and no matter what I do he has my back 100% and he loves me daddy and that's all I can ask for"

He looks at me for a long time after I say this, I have no idea what he is about to say.

"Well..if he is like you say he is…..well then you have my blessing, not that you seem to have needed it the last 3 years" he rolls his eyes and I cant help it I launch myself at him and pulls me into a hug

"Thank you daddy, thank you, I love you so much"  
"I love you too baby, so when do I get to interrogate… I mean meet this boy" he asks

"Well.. I umm.. I assume that mom told you we would be moving in together?" I blush red now

"Yes. Yes she did, but what can I say from what I have learned you too have practically been living together so I guess its ok and at least he will be under 1 of my roofs with a full time CPO and house keeper living there, not to mention Ava, so I can keep good tabs on him, I mean heaven forbid he should ever hurt you a finds himself tripping over the balcony" I elbow him as he laughs at my scowl just then a black SUV pulls up.

"How did he know we were here?" I'm confused that Taylor is next to us, we're pretty far off the usual trail.

"I pressed my emergency button on my phone"

"What's the emergency?"

"There isn't one yet but if I have to run 5 miles back your going to have to call a ambulance"

The next week fly's by I love spending time with my family but I miss Mike so much it hurts.  
We talk and skype every day but I miss being in his arms don't get me wrong the cyber sex is great but its got nothing on the real thing and I'm getting frustrated.

I'm sat out on the back patio looking over some documents of a merger that I will be overseeing when I start at GEH, it looks easy enough it just needs someone to take it by the horns and make things happen, that's where I step in, everybody thinks that because I'm 5'7 and petite I'm a push over but underneath the little girl I'm all Christian Grey, I don't give a fuck what people say about daddies little girl helping run the company the first person who I feel is under performing will be out on there ass.

Just as I'm coming of my mini mind power trip my phone rings, I look at the screen and smile

**Hi you sexy beast**

**Hey baby**

**Mr Lorenzo, how's it hanging?**

**Unused and In need of a little fun but what I am about to tell you may help my little friend as well!**

**Oh.. And what are you going to tell me?**

**Well remember I told you I couldn't leave New York until this computer company takeover is done? Well your sexy beast of a boyfriend persuaded them to sign on the dotted line a week before schedule**

**O my god really? Baby I'm so proud of you. I know they were being dicks by dragging there feet. So how are you going to celebrate your big takeover**?

**Well Miss Grey I am packing my bags because I have a early flight in the morning**  
My heart has stopped! Please let him say what I think he is going to! Please

**May I ask where your flight is taking you!** please please please say Seattle

**Hopefully right into your arms miss Grey! I'll be in on the 7:30pm flight straight from JFK**

I jump up screaming I'm so happy I cant believe it, in just over 24hours he will be with me

**I take it you like my flight plan then he laughs down the phone**

**O my god baby you have no idea how happy I am, um Escala is still not ready for us to get into with the remodel, it should be done by Friday, today is Monday so for the next 3 days I'll book us into the Fairmont, is that ok with you? It would be to weird to have him stay at my parents house and I don't think my dad would be comfortable.**

**Umm let me think about it… 3 days..locked in a hotel room with my girlfriend who I haven't seen in a week and a half…. Well im sure we can come up with a few things to pass the time miss Gray.**

**I'm sure we will Mr Lorenzo….many many many things to pass the time, and on that though I have to go baby, my dad and Ros are taking me and Ava for a walk around at Grey House this afternoon and I need to get ready, I love you and ill be waiting for you tomorrow then I have s naughty thought I'll be the one wearing absolutely nothing under my trench coat…**

**O my god! Baby I will see you tomorrow, I love you and I cant wait to see you, bye baby**

**Love you too, Bye**

I have a huge smile on my face as my mom walks onto the patio

"Pheebs you ok? I thought I heard a scream?"

"Yeah mom I'm good, actually I'm better than good, Mike just called his business deal got sorted so he's flying out a week ahead of schedule so he will be landing tomorrow night" I clap and do a happy dance as she laughs.

"Well I can see that your happy about this, umm..what are your plans when he gets here, Escala wont be finished until Friday"

"O well we umm… its cool we umm…we plan to stay at the Fairmont for a few days" I blush when I tell her this, she must know what we will be up to in that room

"Well ok…..when will your father and I get to meet him?"

"How about Saturday night at the Coping together ball? It will give us time to all move in and I want to get the introductions over with as fast as possible and the whole family will be there"

"Sounds good, have his brother and sister found an apartment yet?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys, James found 2 apartments for sale at Escala, on the 22nd floor they have 4 bedrooms each so its perfect I think his offer was accepted yesterday. Mike's excited that they will only be a few floors below us. Since there parents died there all really close".

"How did there parents die?"

"Car accident, a drunk driver slammed into them at a red light in the Hampton's 8 years ago. Cassie was 14 Mike was 17 and James was 19. On there parents death they all inherited a third of there dads company and James dropped out of collage to run it and look after Mike and Cassie. He forced Mike to go to collage saying that at least 1 of them would need to learn how to run a company properly." It always makes me sad to think what they must have all gone threw, one moment there 1 big happy family and then its 3 kids on there own against the world.  
"That's awful those poor babies, well you make sure you tell James and Cassie that our door is always open to them, just as it is to Michael" god I love my mom.

Grey House is a monster building. Before Teddy was born it had 20 floors, as the company went bigger so did the building and my father had a extra 10 floors added, he also bought the surrounding buildings, which are all connected threw glass cased sky walks.

Ava and I are here to meet my dad and Ros for the walk around, Ava will be shadowing Ros for the day and I will follow my dad, because one day we will both slip into our mentors shoes.

Even though we had a blast in college we did get good grades, there were times when I was sure that our partying would make us fail but when we both applied ourselves we were hard to beat. We both ended up with degrees in business management and economics, me with a 4.5GPA and Ava with a 4.0GPA so at least we have the paperwork to back us up.

As we reach the 30th floor we are greeted by Andrea my dads PA for the last 27 years, The women needs to be knighted.

"Well well well Phoebe and Ava Grey didn't you two grow up" she laughs. Her, Ros, Taylor, Welch, Hannah and Barney have been told are the only ones aloud to call us by our first names at work. Everyone else will address us as either Miss Grey or mam. My fathers building my fathers rules.

"Hey Andrea, its good to see you, were is the old beast himself? I ask

"Him and Ros are in his office waiting for you, go on in"

"Thanks Andrea, you will need to catch us up on the office gossip later, my uncle refuses to stand by the water cooler and eavesdrop no matter how many times I've begged" Ava says as Andrea giggles, no doubt with the vision of my father trying to go incognito getting office gossip.

We walk into his office, I smile because in here he really is the master of his universe.  
His office is the size of the bat cave. On the walls are photos of all of us, his favourite black and whites of my mom, and then making a grid with 4 panels on the wall opposite his desk are black and whites of Teddy, Carly, Matthew and myself, the only colour in the photos are our eyes, 2 sets of blue and 2 sets of grey.

My father gets up to greet us,

"Girls welcome, so are you ready to learn how to do our jobs?"

"Lets get to it" I clap my hands together

It takes 4 hours for us to get done, Ava and Ros split from us after an hour. We went to every floor to look around, legal, finance, accounting, security, mergers, IT, PR, I even met the cleaning crew!

We stop off on the 29th floor where Grey Publishing is housed. After My mom had me and went back to work the media went crazy about her life, wife and mother and career women they couldn't get enough and because of all the security risks my dad moved the whole company to Grey House.

Its a lot warmer looking on this floor than the rest of the building and the dress code is slacker.  
In behind a massive reception desk is my moms long term PA Hannah, I'm not surprised that most Grey employees seem to stick with there jobs for the long haul, my parents pay well for a good job.

"Hi Hannah Is my wife or son around?" my dad gives her his patented megawatt smile and even after 25 years it seems to work on her

"Yes Mr Grey there both in Ana's office" she simpers, god she has a husband and a kid! Get over it!

We walk down a hall which has 2 doors at the end. The left has a plaque with  
**THEODORE GREY**, Vice President And the right has **ANASTASIA GREY, CEO**

We walk into my moms office where my brother is making her laugh at something he is saying.

"Well its nice to see everybody working hard" my dad smirks as he walks over to my mom, pulls her up, sits back down on her chair and pulls her down to sit on his lap, giving her a big kiss.

"Hey baby"

"Mr Grey, how may I help you today" my mom giggles

"Eww eww don't answer that dad" Teddy looks horrified at our parents display of affection

I take a seat opposite my moms desk and take off my shoes to run my feet

"Hard day miss Grey" my brother props himself on the end of my moms desk and smirks

"Well because the heir apparent didn't want the job, I had to step up and learn the ropes I guess"

"You are welcome to it little girl, so what did you learn from dear old day today?"

"Less of the old son" my dad warns

"Well I learned that people part like the red sea when they see him come, so I doubled back to see if it worked for me, and it did. I also learned that you have to swear like a sailor on leave to get your point across, so I apologise right now for any future F-Bombs dropped and I also had a look around my new office which by the way Theodore is at least 3 times the size of yours"

"What! you have a bigger office than me? Dad that's not fair!" He actually pouts when learning this.

"Well Theodore what can I say, Phoebe is my favourite child" he laughs

"You know, I have to say that I am very proud of you both, I never though when I stated GEH that I would 1 day have a child to help me run it, let alone 4.I am very proud of what you have both accomplished And having the three of you in here with me now… and if we were to lose every thing tomorrow… well money doesn't matter, what is in this room matters" my mom has tears in her eyes at my fathers statement and Teddy suddenly finds his shoes very interesting.

Feeling the need to lighten the mood I say to the room

"Yeah dad we know money is not important… but it sure does help" I shrug and they all laugh

"Fair point well made miss Grey, come on then, lets grab Ava and get going… oh um phoebe.. Here" he hands me a key

"What's this for daddy?" I'm confused

"Well I was told that you need a hotel suite for the next few days and your mother and I booked you the Cascade suite at the Fairmont, I hope you and Michael will be comfortable" he says this with such sincerity I have to stop the lump in my throat, if someone would have told me 2 weeks ago that my dad would be booking me into a hotel so I could have a rendezvous with my boyfriend, I would have told them shut there ass and take a hike!

"Thank you daddy, it means a lot to me that you have accepted my relationship with Michael" I'm still blushing though, he must know what we will be doing for 3 days.

"What the fuck! you've never given me a key to that suite!" Teddy is fuming!

"Well Theodore, when you have been with a young lady for 3 years you can have the suite, they don't let that room by the hour son, which is how long your relationships seem to last" my dad laughs at my moms statement as he leads her out the room, I whisper so only Teddy can hear me

"Besides Teddy, that room need to see some real action not, not the in, out shake it all about games that I assume you play" his expression is priceless, as I leave him with a look of utter shock on his face.


	8. Back in baby's Arms

When we arrive home from Grey House, I head straight for a shower and my sweats, I'm giddy with excitement about seeing Michael tomorrow, I grab my D&G holdall and start packing for my 3 day stint at the Fairmont, 2 pairs of jeans, 2 tee shirts and a shit load of lingerie! I don't plan on leaving the room for the full 3 days if I have my way. I have Guns'N'Roses blasting from my speaker system, dancing around my room so I don't hear the knock on the door nor am I aware there is another person in the room until I turn around and scream to find my mother stood by my open door! With my hand on my chest to try and control my breathing I grab my remote and shut off my system .

"Gees Mom! You almost gave me a heart attack"

"Well I'm sorry that you didn't hear me over your noise, you must be half deaf Pheebs if you need the music that loud!, I just need to have quick chat with you about something" she grins.

"What's up?"

"Well I'm heading out I a bit to Kate's for our monthly Grey women poker game, Grace cant make it so…..Kate, Mia and I would like to officially invite you into our game, and Ava of course" she's giving me a very Christian Grey megawatt smile.

"Oh my god really?" she nods her head "Well its about time" I giggle

Since before I was born every month my mom, Kate, Mia and Grandma Grace would get together and play poker, and drink wine, they said it was a great way to relax without the stress of any husbands, kids or work, just girl talk, a few glasses of wine and some giggles. Ava and I have been begging to be let into the game since we were 15, but we always got the same response "When your grown up, you can" so I guess they think were grown up now?_ kind of depressing to realise I am in fact a grown up, shit I feel old!_

"Well throw some clothes on and I'll meet you down stairs… oh and Pheebs" she looks over her shoulder at me as she walks out my door "Bring you're A game.. Cus yo momma plays like a pro"

I laugh at her attempt at being "Street". I quickly change into my jeans and grab some cash out of my wall safe, when I open the safe I see the box of cigars that I brought back from collage. I know we promised we would give up the cigarettes but we never said anything about cigars! I grab half a dozen and put them in my purse and run down to meet my mom. She is just getting in her Bentley. It became tradition that my dad got my mom a new car on her birthday every year, after picking her over 20 different cars, he ran out of ideas so last year he gave her a piece of paper with the words "Car of your choice" on it. It surprised us all when she picked a $400,000 car! She had always been cautious with my dads money and this was the first time she didn't hold back.

Its baby blue convertible with a cream roof, the interior is all cream leather trimmed with gray and stitched into the seats are entwined C's & A's the same as the cuff links my mom gave to dad on there wedding day.

"Ready baby girl? I have to warn you we get a bit ummm…. How do I put this…well what happens on poker night, stays on poker night, Ok?!" she laughs

"O-Kay? So what happens on poker night that need to be kept secret?"

"Well your about to find out" she grins

I am glad there a "What happens at poker night, Stay at poker night rule"!

There isn't a wine bottle in sight. Instead its Tequila! Lots of Tequila!  
I have never seen my mom or aunts like this before, its like they are teenagers! Mia has always been a party girl so its expected, but our moms! No way!. Were having a great time though, the alcohol is flowing and our brain to mouth filter's are gone. I can see why we weren't aloud in the game before now, they swear like sailors on leave and the amount of sexual innuendos are ridiculous. Ava has thrown a few my way which made me and my mom blush, but after a few tequila shots, we laughed our heads off along with everyone else.

"So Ava, tell us what you thought when you first saw Pheebs with the hunk of man she has?" my aunt Mia is about 2 shots from being wasted and she's swaying slightly in her seat, the poker game was abandoned about and hour ago but we're still sat at the poker table in Kate's basement games room.

"Well Mia the first time I saw Michael I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance! I laughed so hard I thought I cracked my rib" she grins.

I groan because I know what she is about to say and I don't relish the idea of my mom and aunts knowing about my bedroom antics.

""Why were you laughing at him Av's?" here goes the famous Kavanaugh inquisition

"Well mom, you see, Phoebe told me all about Mike the night she met him but it wasn't until we went back to collage after summer break that I met him in person, he had flown out a few times that summer and I had always giving Pheebs her alibi so she could go see him but I had never met him in the flesh so to speak… boy did that soon change" she giggles as the memory comes back to her.

_**AVA'S POV 3 YEARS BEFORE**_

God I am never drinking again! My head feels like its splitting!

After landing back from Seattle yesterday I had been immediately called to go to a beginning of the year party. I begged Phoebe to go but she refused and said she was heading out to meet Michael. I don't blame her. If I had the choice over a party or what she claims is the best sex she's ever had.. Well it's a no brainer really.

God I don't even remember coming home! I roll out of bed and get on my sweats and tank top, I look like shit but I don't care, She said they were going back to his place so I have the apartment to myself.

I walk out my bedroom yawning and stretching as I go, just as I reach the kitchen I see a sight that will forever be burned into my memory.

It's a man! A naked man! Stood in my kitchen with his back to me. Either that's Phoebe's Mike or its my birthday and somebody really really really loves me! He's cooking what I think are chocolate pancakes, as he sings "Sex on Fire" to himself. He has the best looking ass I have ever seen on a guy ever! He still hasn't seen me. His little song and dance routine around the kitchen makes me want to laugh, but what really starts me off, is what I see on his back.

He has bright red nail marks running from the top of his neck to his thighs and if I'm not mistaken, bite marks! He looks like he has been in a fight with Wolverine!

I cant help the fit of laughter that erupts from me and I have to support myself on the wall. When I woke up 10 minutes ago, not in my wildest dreams did I expect to find a naked man who has very clearly had the ever loving shit fucked out of him by my cousin.

On hearing my outburst he whirls around and in shock screams like a girl! Oh my fuck! That is the hottest man I have ever seen! I cant help but look at his crotch and oh my god! She must be dead after that! No way she has survived that!

I laugh even harder as Phoebe runs into the room in just a thong and a bra with her hair all over the place and a pair of handcuffs attached to one of her wrists. Yep! They fucked all right!

"AVA! Why are you laughing what's….OH MY GOD MIKE! Cover yourself up!" she squeals

I'm gone! I am on the floor holding my ribs as she rushes to the kitchen and grabs a towel to try and cover her boyfriends private area, which only makes me laugh even more. Girl you cant make me un-see the beast.

"Ava get up.. I though we were alone, other wise he wouldn't be naked in the kitchen" she is beet red with embarrassment.

I pull myself up and try to control myself but its no good I'm still laughing at the absurd situation I have found myself in.

"Well cousin I don't remember getting home last night and I thought that YOU were staying out last night?" I now have hiccups as I say this

"Well I was going to but then we had a few drinks and well our place was closer by and we were in a hurry to….ummm…we…" she cant say it so I try to help her out

"You were in a hurry to come home and play chess?" I cock my eyebrow at her

She laughs as Mr hot stuff walks over with a dish towel covering himself. He holds a hand out to introduce him self.

"Hi I'm Michael, you must be Ava" I shake his hand and the giggles start again, but this time Phoebe joins in and Mike is trying hard to keep it in but fails, the 3 of us are just stood there laughing.

"Well Mike its nice to finally meet you… I didn't think I would meet as much of you as I did but hey! at least it will be a great story to tell my grandkids"

"Yeah it sure will.. Umm ill just go and put some pants on" he says shyly as he walks off down the hall trying to adjust his dish towel as he goes.

"How are you still walking after being fucked by him? Where can one purchase one of them" I point in the direction he has gone.

"I know isn't he great! He's so funny and he treats me like a princess and Ava oh my god the sex! We got buck wild up in here last night!" she blushes

"Yeah I know" I wink at her

"How do you know? Oh my god did you hear us?"

"No I didn't hear you, I was out like a log last night but the evidence gave it away, Number 1: your hair! Number 2: you have a pair of handcuffs attached to your hand! and Pheebs I don't want to alarm you but… you have one hell of a hand print on your ass!" and we both break down again!

_**BACK TO POKER NIGHT PHOEBES POV**_

"And that's how I met Mike" she finishes of her story and Kate and Mia are crying with laughter, even my mom is giggling. Around this table anything goes, were not mother, daughter, aunts and nieces, its just girls having girl talk so nobody can judge, thank god.

"Well that is one hell of a story and pheebs just so you know, I will be adding Michael to my list" Mia is wiping her eyes because of her laughter tears.

"What list Mia?" I ask confused

"You know, every couple have a list of 5 people they are aloud to sleep with without repercussions, you know celebrities and well just really hot people, but don't worry, I would never make the moves on your man….but if you ever break up he's fair game" we all laugh at Mia confessing she wants to sleep with my boyfriend but she has also giving me the perfect way to get back at Ava.

"So Mia these lists that people have, do you know anyone who has ever lived out a fantasy and slept with 1 of there picks?" I ask her as I run my finger tip around the edge of my shot glass.  
I know what a fantasy list is, Ava and I have had 1 since we were 17.

"No dear, I don't know any body who has ever scratched off a fantasy.. I wish I could though, mine are so hot" she giggles.

I put on a very serious voice as I slowly look around the table.

"hmmmm I don't know anybody who has fulfilled a fantasy like that, do you Ava?" I give her the cockiest look I can and I am beyond pleased to see she has slide down a bit in her chair and she suddenly finds her glass very interesting.

"Ahh….no…..Pheebs.. I don't know anybody" she mumbles, but by this time, because of my tone and facial expressions the others have picked up on where I'm going with it

"Really Av's? you don't know anyone who..I don't know, had a huge crush on the pitcher for the mariners and managed to get herself alone with said pitcher in a janitors closet at the stadium?"

"Fuck you Pheebs!" she growls as she knocks back her drink

"AVA ANASTASIA GREY! YOU SLEPT WITH THE PITCHER OF THE MARINERS IN A JANITORS CLOSET?" I have never seen Kate look so disturbed! Mia, my mom, and me are howling with laughter as my aunt Kate rips into her.

"I did not raise you to have sex with men in janitors closets young lady! What were you thinking?" I think she is trying to be angry but there is a smile on her lips.

Ava clears her throat and looks her mom straight in the eye, and what she says next can only be coming from the tequila.  
"Well mom, at the time I was thinking "O my god I cant believe I'm doing the MVP" she grins.

Before we leave for the night Ava asks me to take a walk with her

"Were just going out side for a walk " she tells everyone

We walk through to the back garden arm in arm and head towards the gazebo.

"I know we promised to give up the cigarettes but we never said anything about these" and she pulls 2 cigars from her inside pocket.

"I had the same thought and have 6 stashed in my bag, great minds I suppose" I giggle

She grins at me and does her best gangster impression with the cigar between her teeth saying  
"This on the day of my daughters wedding" and we both fall about laughing.

"Pheebs I do need to talk to you about something, this last 4 years being room-mates have been the best of my life and I just want you to know that I think of you as a sister and not a cousin, you're my best friend and I will always have your back" she looks at me with a sad look on her face.

"Av's you're my sister as well you know that, but your scaring me, What's wrong?" she's scaring me now.

"Well, I wanted to give you a gift as a kind of thank you for the last 4 years, oh fuck who am I kidding the last 22. Here" and she hands me a key Geez what is this give Phoebe a key week?

"If your giving me a hotel room for me to fuck Mikes brains out tomorrow your too late, I've got it covered"

She laughs and nudges me in the side  
"You don't need a hotel room to fuck his brains out Pheebs, I remember a few instances when I walked in on you guys in the kitchen, the dining room and 1 time in the coat closet of a club" the laughter starts again as we both remember the times she has caught us and what she said, it ranged from "Go Phoebe" to "Dude! I eat there".

"So what does this key unlock Miss Grey" I ask her, taking a pull on my cigar and blowing smoke rings.

"Well Pheebs it opens the door to my apartment"

"But I have our keys to Escala in my room how did you get…" and then I realise this is not the key to Escala

"Ava…..you don't want to move in with me? What did I do? What ever it is I'm sorry" I cant help the tears that are now streaming down my face. What have I done for my best friend to not want to live with me? I don't understand

"Phoebe shhh shhh calm down its not that listen to me" she wipes the tears from my face and she's smiling  
"My gift to you Phoebe, is to give you and Mike an apartment where you wont have a room-mate that will be worried about walking in on Mike going down on you on the coffee table!. Look I called Cassie last night and she was saying how she was a bit cautious about living on her own even if her brother was next door and the other one a few floors above her, and I got to thinking about you, me and Mike living together and Pheebs, even though I love living with you I want to give you and Mike space, you know as well as I do that you will end up marrying that man and you don't need a third wheel to be there every time you want a romantic meal or if you want to have sex on the balcony" we both laugh, because she knows that Mike and I have made a chart of all the flat surfaces at Escala and we plan to do it on everyone of them, starting with the balcony.

"And the best part is I will only be a few floors below you and I'll probably end up spending most of my time with you anyway, but you get the privacy you need with Mike to do.. Well I don't know what you do but what ever it is that makes him scream like a little girl!"

"Av's are you sure?" I love the though of having the whole place to ourselves but if it means my relationship with Ava is put on the back burner it wont be happening.

"Yes Phoebe I'm sure I promise this will be the best for everyone and really what will change? I mean we've been home for a week and a half and we have seen each other every day and we live 11 miles from each other, it wont be a problem being a 11 second elevator ride apart"

"I love you so much Ava Grey" I pull her into a big hug

"I love you too Phoebe Grey"

We sit and smoke the rest of our cigars and head on back to the house.

Our moms are hugging Mia goodbye because uncle Ethan has pulled up out side, he beeps up and give us all a wave, we walk over and say our goodbyes and watch as they pull away.

"Well I for one had a great night tonight" Kate says as we all sit on the front porch swing

"Yeah me too, it was great to see you too let loose a bit" I say

"Yeah who would have thought that aunt Ana could play tequila pong" Ava giggles

"Hey I was young once as well you know, Kate and I could probably drink you two under the table"

"Steele, I could drink them under the table, we all know what happens to you after the third or forth glass" she grins over at my mom.

Were waiting for Sawyer and Ryan to get here to pick us up, we have both had way to much to drink to be able to drive and Ryan will take mom's Bentley back home, I reach into my bag so I can fire a quick "I love" text to Mike when I drop my bag and the contents spills out, including the half dozen cigars.

"What is it with little surprises coming out your bag?" my mom groans "Cigars Phoebe, really?"

"Come on mom, its not like its cocaine, its just a cigar, loads of people smoke cigars"

"It's just such a …a… mans thing I suppose, I mean you see a cigar and you think of old men in lounge chairs" she whines

"Well Steele, grab me a chair because these things are great" my aunt Kate informs her.  
As we look back over at her she has one of them lit up between her teeth.  
Ava is in shock as her mom blows smoke rings just like we were doing not half an hour ago.

The next thing I know, we all have one and I'm trying to teach my mom to blow rings, but she wants to learn how to do the French waterfall like a character in the movie Grease.

Sawyer and Ryan pull up and just look at us all, swinging on the love seat smoking cigars, giggling like fools. We say our good byes and I make arrangements with Ava to see on Friday night. James and Cassie will be flying in on Thursday so were all going to have a mini house warming at Escala on Friday.

The journey home is quick, as we walk in to the house you can hear the faint strains of the piano coming from the other room, I kiss my mom and pull her in to a big hug

"I love you mama"

"Love you too, baby girl"

We say our good nights and she walks towards the music I head off to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, as I walk up towards my wing I can just hear my mother and father_"Ana. Have you been smoking?"_

_" No, Sir_" but her giggle betrays her.

I am so excited I cant keep still! I'm standing in the airport waiting for Michael. I managed to find a chauffeurs hat, which I have propped on my head and I'm holding a hand made sign that says  
**MR. S. MACHINE**

My heart skips when I finally see him in the crowd, he's looking around, trying to crain his neck over the heads of a group of people, then his eyes lock with mine, as the crowd move he see's my sign and starts grinning. I cant help the tears that are streaming down my face now, as I take off at a run just as he starts running to me.

It's the ultimate cliché as I run into his open arms and he swings me around. Our lips smack together as he holds me tight, and we get a few ahhhh's from the people watching our reunion .

"God I have missed you so so much baby" he gets out between kisses

"I missed you too" I cant stop touching him, after not seeing him for a week and a half its like my body and sight have been starved and I just cant get enough of him.

"Come on lets get out of here and get really..reconnected shall we say?" he gives me a wolfish grin

I grab his hand and pull him along, he only has carry on because all his stuff has already been shipped to Escala so we don't have to wait around at baggage, thank god. We get out side and he clocks my car

"Weeeewww, that's some ride baby" he grabs me pulling him close to his very warm, very hard body and whispers in my ear "I want to fuck you on that car and if there wasn't so many people around, I would, but for right now, we need to get back to the hotel, and fast"

His words have had such an affect on me, I think if he wasn't holding me up, my knees would buckle.

"Mike, I'm afraid we will rip each other apart when we get in that room" I pant

"That's the plan" he growls as he catches my bottom lip between his teeth.

The ride to the Fairmont seemed like it was taking forever but in reality it was only 20 minutes.  
We held hands the entire ride over and Mike kept leaning over and kissing my ear, I had to tell him to stop because I was pretty sure I would crash the car if he did it again. We pull up out side and both jump out the car, he comes around and takes my hand as I throw the keys to the valet "Names Grey, and can you have the bags sent up to the cascade suite" I don't stop as I say this and am already through the door when I hear "Yes ma'am".

I lead Mike by the hand over to the elevator, god could this fucking thing be any slower? The car finally arrives and we jump in and press the button for our floor.

We're all over each other, clawing and kissing, he pushes me into the wall as my hand grab at his hair and I jump up and wrap my legs around him. The elevator stops and I put my feet down and we run out the doors, we get to the suite door and he is all over me again, and I cant get the key in the door fast enough. A soon as the door of the suite closes we are in what can only be described as animal mode, I don't bother with the buttons on his shirt, instead I just rip is shirt open as the buttons go flying, within mere second we are both naked and he picks me up as I wrap my legs around him.

"Where not leaving this room until we make up for lost time Phoebe" he growls as he walks us into the bedroom, throwing me on the bed, he climbs up and looks down at me.

"Were going to be here a while then" I say breathlessly to him and once again his lips find mine.

That was 2 days ago!  
For the rest of Tuesday and all day yesterday all we did was get lost in each other. Every muscle in my body hurts! I'm on my stomach on the bed with just a sheet wrapped around my lower back.  
I feel soft kisses on my face and I open my eyes to find him looking down at me with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning"

"Did I tell you how fucking amazing you are?"

"Once or twice but a girl always likes a complement"

"Well I plan to tell you that ever single day of your life" he says as he slides down on his back pulling me to rest on top of him, with my cheek against his chest.

"You know that tomorrow is a very big step in our lives babe? I mean from tomorrow, we will be living together, do you know how excited I am? To know that every night when I come home you will be there? I want to give you the world Phoebe, I mean I know that being the daughter of a billionaire money will never impress you, but what ever you need or want If its in my power I'll do it for you.. and I mean any hope or dream or fantasy I'll make it come true for you Phoebe, you are my whole world Phoebe Grace Grey and I love you " he murmurs in my hair, kissing the top of my head.

I wrap my hand behind his head and kiss him as deep as I can leaving us both breathless

"I love you Michael Clayton Lorenzo, so much that it hurts, and I cant wait to come home to you every night as well" I sigh with contentment, being wrapped up in the arms of the man I love, I have a great home to move into, a perfect family and a dream job. Then I remember what he said  
Any fantasy I'll make come true for you…

_Light Bulb Moment!_

"Um Mike babe, you know when you said you would make any fantasy come true for me….does that include sexually as well?" I grin down at him and after everything me and this man have done I cant help but blush over what I'm going to ask him next. God he's going to think I'm so stupid!

"Why Miss Grey fulfilling your sexual fantasies are my top priority, what did you have in mind baby?" he grins at me like a kid at Christmas. Its not What I'm going to ask him to do because over the last 3 years there is not a single thing we haven't tried, it's the location of where I want it to take place that I think he will laugh at.

"Ok well don't laugh but…..I've never had sex on my bed in my room before" he breaks out laughing as I softly hit him on the chest "Hey you said you wouldn't laugh!" I growl at him

"Baby what are you talking about? We had sex hundreds of time in your bed in your room" he's still chuckling

"No what we did was have sex in a room of an apartment that was just that! A room in a apartment, it never once in 4 years felt like home, my home is on the sound, in the house I grew up in, and my bed is In a room that is truly mine and I have never had sex in that bed.. My bed" I tell him

"Your serious? You told me you had boyfriend in high school? They never come over?" he asks with a tiny scowl at the mention of my previous partners?

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't even tell my father that I had guy friends without it causing world war 3. If I had tried to sneak a guy in there, well you wouldn't be in this bed with me right now because I'd be a pile of bones buried deep in the woods next to the body of a boy with no head or dick" I laugh

"Ok so you want us to go to your fathers home, sneak me into your room, have your way with me and then leave?" he cocks his eyebrow at me

"I know its weird but since we started dating iv always wanted the memory of you in my bed and as of tomorrow it wont be my bed any more, it will be Carlys and then if we do it, we are just two sick perverted people who banged on my little sisters bed"

"So this has to be done today" he scratches his chin deep in thought

"Well its kinda the perfect day because both my parents and Teddy will be at work, Carly is spending today over at my grandparents helping to set up for the ball on Saturday, Matthew has a play date with Mia's kids so Gail will be out of the house, the only person we have to sneak you past will be the guard patrolling the grounds and I've been getting past him since I was 14"

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

I nod my head shyly and bite my lip

"Well baby, your wish is my command, now get up and get ready, we have a bed to christen" he rolls out of bed smacking my ass as he goes. I lay there and grin like a fool.

Getting into the house was easy and as I knew the place is empty and I made sure I parked the car out of sight. I don't stop as I grab Mike by the hand and run up the stairs to my wing. We reach my room and I lock the door, even though I know we are alone, I feel better with the door locked, I turn around just as Mike pins me to the door and whispers in my ear

"Miss Gray, I believe you have a fantasy that you need taken care of" with that he picks me up and throws me on the bed.  
And for the next hour he makes my fantasy come true.

"Before we go I need to erase the security tape of us coming in" I say as I straighten the bed down.

"Cant we keep the tape babe? Add it to our home movie collection! We could call it Operation Phoebes bed, wall, desk and sofa" he wiggles his eyes brows at me

I giggle at his movie title and lead him out the door of my room, I giggle even more when he flips the bird to every camera we pass, knowing the evidence will be soon be erased.

"Mr Lorenzo, my father would have your balls if he knew what we just did in his home"

_**CHRISTAINS POV.**_

Am I the only person who know how to do there fucking job right? Today has been 1 mindless meeting with incompetent fuckers after another and its only 12:30. I sink back in my chair I have 10 minutes until the next one so I just want to relax but then I hear my phone beep with a text, no rest for the fucking wicked that's for sure. I pull out my phone and smile when I see its from my beautiful with  
What ya doing Mr G? Ax

**Thinking of you Mrs G. What are you doing? don't you have a business to run? Cx**

**Your son is running it today Mr.G.. I was just thinking of something….. Ax**

**Oh and what might that be Mrs G? Cx**

**Well remember that big house we have with all the rooms in by the water? Ax**

**You mean our home where we raised our kids? Yes Mrs.G I think I know the one Cx**

**Well Mr.G those said kids are all out today so are all security and staff….it's a shame to think of that big old house being so empty for the next few hours don't you agree? A**x

Fuck! Shes right! The house is empty. Teddy's here, Carly is with my parents and Matthew and Gail are at Mias, Phoebe is…. Well I cant think about what Phoebe is doing. Shit, we haven't had the house to ourselves completely for…..I cant even remember. Fuck the meetings!

I grab my phone "Andrea, cancel all my meetings for this afternoon something come up" I hang up before she reply's and I send a text to my Ana as I start to pack up my things

**Come meet me in my office right now baby Cx**

"I'm one step ahead of you Grey" I hear her sexy little voice and I look up, shes at the door, coat on, briefcase in hand, waiting for me with a sexy smile on her face biting her lip. God! even after all these years that still gets me every fucking time! I pull her to me and bite her small ear.

"Lets go Mrs Grey, I think you need to be punished for not bring the empty house to my attention sooner!"

She gives me a sexy smile as she practically drags me out the door "What ever you say ,Sir"

I drive like a fucking manic to get us home, I Even told Taylor to stay at Grey House for the next few hours he just gave me a knowing grin when he saw Ana was going with me.

I pull up in garage of the house and practically pull Ana out the car.

We are all over each other pulling at clothes, god she is so fucking hot! I pick her up and in one graceful move if I do say so myself I have her panties off, my pants unzipped and her on the foyer table

"This is going to be fast Mrs Grey" just as I am about to sink myself into her, I hear a giggle that is not my wifes! I look down and Ana is frozen in shock, she heard it too. Shit were not alone and we are in the main entrance of the house both naked from the waist down!  
I panic I don't know what to do. I don't wait anyone seeing us like this!

"Shit! Quick baby, get in here" I pull her up and grab out discarded clothes and we both jump in the coat closet by the front door. We both hide down as I hastily readjust myself into my pants.

"I thought you fucking said we would be on our own" I whisper to her, she looks up at me and tries to stifle a giggle.

"Christian, why are we hiding in the coat closet?" I put my hand over her mouth because she is now laughing so much her whole body is shaking and I cant help it, I cover my mouth with my other hand to try and block my laughs. I mean it is pretty funny, were both grown married people hiding in the closet of our own home because someone else is here.

"Shhh baby shhhh Ana I almost had my dick in you, I don't want anyone to see that so I panicked and here we are in a closet" we both break out in giggles again as I try to keep her quite

"its probably Gail back with Matthew"

"Well we are just going to wait her until we can guarantee who ever it is wont find us coming out the closet, me with my shirt ripped and you with no panties on!, shh Ana I hear someone coming down the stairs".

Then I hear a voice I have never heard before! Shit are we being robbed! Why the fuck is there a stranger in my home? I look at Ana and can tell by her face she's thinking the same thing. Then I hear the stranger speak, it sounds like there right outside the door in the foyer.

_"So are the security tapes all wiped?_" Fuck! They wiped the tapes? What the fuck?

Ana grabs my arm and I motion for her to keep quite, we are both radiating tension, but then we both hear a voice we recognize.

_"Yes the tapes are wiped, your balls are safe"_

_"Good because I'm rather fond of my balls miss Grey and judging by what we just did I think it safe to say you like them to?"_

_"Why yes I am Mr Lorenzo, now we worked up quite a appetite so come on, take me and feed me"_

Shit that's my daughter and her fucking boyfriend and by the sound of it, they just fucked in my house!  
I look at An a and she has her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh because of the look of utter disgust on my face. Then I hear a bang like something has hit the wall out side the closet, then I hear the fucker speak again.

_You know miss Grey I read somewhere once, that a persons sexual preferences such as what positions they like and such things are determined by what position there parents are in at the time of conception, so for instance if a child was conceived in the missionary position, when that child is older, the missionary position might be a favourite of there's, did you know that_?

_No I did not know that and why did it just come into your mind?_

_Because, judging by the way you just fucked me, I'm guessing that your daddy had your mommy tied up in a sex room and was fucking the shit out of her the night you were made_

_Ewww I cant think of my parents like that…..although that does explain something_

_Oh and what would that be miss Grey?_

_The reason Teddy is such and asshole sometimes….he was obviously conceived threw anal sex!_

They both laugh and we hear the front door slam a few minutes later we hear a car pull away. Neither of us has spoken yet, I look at Ana and at the same time we both break down in fits of laughter.


	9. Cus I may be bad

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

After our afternoon fuck-a-thon, Mike and I head over to the park for hotdogs, we lay under a tree and just talk about everything and anything, I lay with my head on his chest utterly content with my life and I don't want to leave this spot and this moment.

"We better head back baby, we can't lay here forever"

"Mikeeeee please 5 more minute" and I move to straddle him. I don't care that there are other people in the park, if they don't want to see our public display of affection, then they can look the other way.

"Ok 5 more minutes…so wanna make out?" he grins up at me, and who am I to refuse him, so for the next few minutes we make out like teenagers. I bit his lip and ear, as I lean over him, with my long brown hair falling to the sides hiding us a little bit from prying eyes he then sits up suddenly and motorboats me right in the middle of my chest making me squeal and giggle.

"Ahhh baby stop" I say as I capture his lips with mine.

"Baby we really need to go, I have a situation that need sorting out in private" we both look down at the bulge in his jeans. I give him 1 more lingering kiss, just to hold us over until we get back to the hotel, I stand up and extend my hand to him, he stands up and wraps his hands around my waist, resting his forehead on mine and we just stand there totally consumed with each other, no talking, no kissing, just a connection that cant be put in words.

We get back to the hotel and after taking care of the situation that came up in the park we order dinner, as we sit and drink our wine I get a text message from my uncle Elliott

**_Hello to my favourite niece (Don't tell my other nieces) just want to let you know Escala is now finished you can go there tonight if you want, all your stuff and your man-friends stuff have been put away by the movers and the new code to the elevator is:11232. Love the best uncle ever!_**

Oh my god! We can go there tonight!

"Baby we need to pack! Escala is ready!" I send off a quick text to my uncle

**_Hi my favourite uncle in the world ever (Don't tell Ethan) thank you I love you so much, going to pack my bag and go over there now! Thank you x_**

I look up to say something to Mike and he's gone.

"Mike…baby ….Mike where are you?" I shout out  
"In the bedroom" he yells out

I walk in and cant help but laugh, he is throwing stuff in our bags like a mad man.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"Well you said we can move in tonight, and we have a lot of surfaces to get through so times a issue, quick help me zip this fucker up" I laugh my ass off at his eagerness. We are checked out and are on the way to Escala in under 20 minutes! When we pull up into the underground parking garage , I pull the car into one of 5 spaces that say Grey on them, we run to the elevator and I put in the new code for our floor. Suddenly I am pushed up against the wall.

"Whoa…calm down cowboy boy" I giggle biting his lip between mine

"This elevator needs to have music playing in it every time we travel, I need something to keep my mind off of fucking you in here" he growls as he attacks my neck. God I'm breathless already

"Ok we will make a play list of songs to be pumped into this elevator, like we could have "Sex on Fire" blaring our the speakers next time we come up in this thing?" my voice is thick with desire as I say this, giving him playful little kisses on the neck

"Pheebs, Your making it worse" he groans as he grinds himself between my legs, which are wrapped around his ass.

I cant help myself, just as the doors open I start singing at the top of my lungs

"CUS I MAY BE BAD, BUT IM PERFECTLY GOOD AT IT, SEX IN THE AIR I DON'T CARE I LOVE THE SMELL OF IT, STICKS AND STONES MAY BRAKE MY BONES BUT CHAINS AND WHIPS EXCITE ME" but then I hear a voice that makes my libido run for the hills!

"OH MY GOD PHOEBE!" Teddy screeches

Mike drops me on my ass in shock "Owwww Mike!"

"Baby I'm so sorry, you ok?" he puts his hand out to help me back up, rubbing my back as I stand.

"No! you dropped me on my ass you big oaf! Teddy! What are you doing here?"

"Well little sister I came to have a look around the place, dad told me it was finished so I wanted to have a nose around, I dint think that I would find my little sister with her legs wrapped around a guy screaming how whips excite her!"

"Well I though we were on our own. Theodore this is Michael. Michael My brother Theodore"

They walk to each other and shake hands

"Nice to meet you and please call me Ted"

"Same here dude and its Mike"

While the boys are getting to know each other over a bottle of beer I take a walk around my new home

The main room is massive, with a white leather couches and cream walls, over in the corner is a baby grand that my dad bought me, the kitchen is like something off a space ship! Ever gadget you can imagine are here. The main floor holds a library, 2 offices, master bedroom and staff quarters. Up stairs are another 3 bedrooms, TV room and a storage room. I walk in each and have a look at the new décor and everything is perfect! I walk into the storage room and find all our suit cases, and loads of other boxes of junk. This room feels weird though! There are no windows and the walls are a deep crimson red, I look up and there are hooks on the roof! must be hang stuff up there for extra space I suppose?

I'm taking out of my thoughts by strong arms around my waist

"Baby me and Ted are going to order Pizza,, what do you want on yours… Of all the rooms in the place and your stood staring at the roof of the storage room?" he chuckles

"Mike I don't know what it is but this room…I don't know…it gives off a vibe! don't you think? I mean its always been a storage room and when we where kids it was always locked, in fact this is the first time iv ever been in here" I muse

"Umm I suppose" he looks around and then looks up noticing the hooks that I did. "Huh I wonder what the hooks are for….. Oh my god!" he gasps

"What? What's wrong?"

"Um baby that's the same type of hook that you get on a sex swing"

WHAT THE FUCK! There wasn't a sex swing in here….was there? Looking up at the hook it does look like sex swing hook, we got 1 a few months back and hooked it up in his apartment…many a night was spent on it….we need to hook that up somewhere… I miss it!

"Your right it looks like the hook on ours… Mike do you think….that my parents…." oh god I cant even say it!

"Pheebs I think I was right about you being made in a sex room! I think were standing in it. Think about it. You have never been in this room before. There are no windows. The red walls just scream sex and there a hook for a sex swing"

"Oh god!" a memory comes back to me I was 17 eavesdropping on my parents

**FLASH BACK**

I look at the clock and its 4am! God I have school tomorrow! And I cant get back to sleep. I go down stairs to make tea, it fixes everything according to my mother. The kitchen is in in total blackness, I don't bother to turn on the lights, the brightness would only make it harder for me to finally get back to sleep. As I sit on the breakfast bar I hear the front door open. who the hell is coming in at this hour?  
You cant see the front door from where I am but you can hear everything as it carries down the hallway and I hear my parents, they had a date night. _must of went well if there only now coming home. Stop outs!_

**Well Mrs. Grey that was extraordinary!**

**Well you know me sir! I aim to please**

**And please me you do, who would have ever thought all those years ago that you would take orders so well in the play room?**

**I like our play time Christian, always have always will, now come on, you've worn me out, lets go to bed, your Dom side has taken it out of me tonight**

I hear them climb the stairs to there room

_What the hell was that about? Playroom! Playtime? Taking orders! Dom side? What the fuck is a Dom side?_

_**BACK TO PRESENT DAY**_

"Fuck! Mike!" god I'm going to pass out! They cant be… no….my dad I get with the power and control but my mom….no way…could they?

Mike starts to laugh his ass off at the look of horror on my face.

"Its not fucking funny Michael!" I snap which only makes him laugh more and make Teddy come into the room, he just looks at Mike who now has tears in his eyes and gives me a "WTF" look.

"Teddy….um… I think…I think" Oh god I cant even say it!

"You finally figured out that this was a sex room little sister" he says nonchalantly leaning up against the wall, Mike stops laughing long enough to say "Huh"

"You fucking knew?" I scream at him

"Pheebs I put 2 and 2 together years ago about what happened in here, I mean come on it was obvious. The room was always locked, they would come over here at least once a week, it's the only room in the whole place except bedrooms and bathrooms that doesn't have a camera….and when I was about 8 I saw mom and dad walk out of there all sweaty and out of breath, at the time I didn't think much of it but now looking back…."

I'm stunned! I mean.. I know my parents do it just like everyone else but to have a room set aside! With a fucking sex swing hook! I don't even want to think about it…..ewww… just…ewwww.

"That is so fucking funny, the look on your face! At least now I no where you get your sex drive from baby" he walks over and I snuggle into his chest.

"Um dude! If we're going to be friends you need to NOT talk about your sex life with my little sister, ok" Teddy glares at him

"Understood Ted" Mike says through his chuckles.

"Come on you guys, I need a drink" I say as I drag them both out the "Storage room" back into the main room.

We spend the next few hours hanging out eating pizza and watching trashy TV, I'm glad that Michael and Teddy are getting on, I think it's the starts of a blossoming bromance! Just before 9pm Michael gets a call from James to say that he is downstairs in his new apartment and Cassie is down in hers, the movers have packed everything away for them so there good to go. Mike goes down to greet them and I tell him to bring them back up here. As soon as the elevator door closes Teddy comes and sits next to me on the sofa

"We need to talk little sister"

"O-kay, whats up"

"You and Michael huh?"

"Yeah…what about Michael and I?" I ask

"You love him don't you" he gives me a shy smile

"Yeah Teddy, I really do and he loves me"

"Yeah I know, you can tell by the way he looks at you, listen just…don't be running off having babies and getting married to soon ok little girl?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! We haven't mentioned marriage or babies to you Teddy where did that come from?"

"Pheebs, you only have to look at that man to know that the sooner he can get a ring on your finger and a bun in your oven the better" he laughs. I blush and think about what he has said…do I want to get married and have babies?..yes I do…with Michael.. I mean..1 day I'm in no rush. I would love for Mike to ask me and if he did I would say yes and have a long engagement and then we could get baby making in like 9 or 10 years. I smile to myself when I think of our future.

"Judging by the look on your face I would say that you want the ring and the babies as well?" Teddy smirks

"Yes I do brother of mine but the babies can wait a few years, I want to concentrate on GEH for a while, what about you? Any plans to hog tie your latest blond and settle down?"

"I never saw myself as the settle down type little sister ya know.. But.. Seeing you guys this afternoon, kinda makes a man think, I want what you guys have but it wont be with any of the blond bimbos that only want me for my name and money, I want a real women"

"As apposed to the bang me Barbie's you go for" I giggle

He pounces on me and starts tickling my ribs

"No! Ted..Stop!" I laugh but he wont stop. We start wrestling like we did when we were kids, just as I get him in head lock on the foyer floor while calling him a pussy the elevator door pings and opens revealing Michael, James & Cassie.

"LET ME GO PHEOBE! I SWEAR IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER SEATTLE WHEN I GET TO YOU" his face has gone red and he cant move. God bless my Krav Maga training.

"Now now Theodore. Is that anyway to talk to a lady? You need to get back in the gym brother, a kitten has more strength than you" I quickly release him and quick as a flash I'm up and run to Mikes waiting embrace while Teddy is still on the floor catching his breath.

James pulls me into a bear hug "Good to see you kiddo" and he swings me around in his arms, he puts me down and I wrap Cassie in a hug " Hey girl" "God Pheebs I missed you and Ava! We need to plan girls night like soon" she giggles.

I make the introductions now Teddy is off the floor, he still glaring at me but, hey, he'll get over it.

I introduce James to Teddy and they do the usual nod of the head man thing

"Theodore this is Cassandra, Cassandra my brother Theodore" Teddy hasn't seen her yet because 1:he was on the floor like a bitch and 2: Michael had Cassie in a bear hug talking to her blocking her from view. As Teddy looks up and automatically holds out his hand he freezes and his jaw drops. Yes Theodore she is a stunner but please show some decorum! But then I see that Cassie is just like him. Still as a statue. Jaw open. Then Teddy goes suave

"Pleasure to meet you Cassandra" he extends his hand further and Cassie comes out of her daze and shakes his hand

"Same to you Theodore and please call me Cassie"

"Please, its Ted"

There still holding hands just looking at each other, it takes James clearing his throat in a very obvious manner for them to both snap out of it.

"O-Kay well come on in, we ordered more pizza and beer so it should be hear in a bit, make yourself comfortable, I'm going to give Ava a call and get her over here" I wander back towards the bedroom but before I get there Mike catches up with me and closes the door behind us.

"Baby, did you see the way that your brother was looking at Cassie?"

"Yes I did and I also saw the way your sister was looking at Teddy, what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure I want your brother and my sister to start anything thing. She's my baby sister Pheebs and after the conversation I had with Teddy this afternoon, to say he is experienced is and understatement" he's frowning as he says this and it makes me laugh, I walk over and link my hands behind his neck.

"Baby it will be fine, worse case scenario they hook up and then break up. There both adults and will have to make a decision because its not like they will be able to avoid each other all the time me and you are together, and I plan on that being for the next 60 or 70 years " I give him small kisses on his lips and neck, I can still feel the tension in him though and I know its not easy for him to think of his sister being an adult. Every since there parents died James and Mike took it upon themselves to be step in fathers for her.

"I no baby its just hard you know.. Your kisses make it better though" he grins down at me so I start to undo his shirt giving him small kisses down his chest, just as I reach the last button there is a loud bang on the door followed by James shouting.

"ITS NOT POLITE TO SNEAK OFF AND HAVE SEX WHEN YOU HAVE GUESTS LITTLE BROTHER, GET YOUR ASS OUT HER AND LEAVE THE LITTLE LADY ALONE FOR ONCE"

We start to giggle and I help Mike straighten his shirt, we both walk out the door to find James and Teddy stood there both with there arms folded across there chest, I cant make eye contact with them without giggling as I pull Mike towards the great room with our big brother AKA guard dogs walking behind us.

30 minutes later Ava joins us and our little party of 6 is in full swing, the drinks are flowing and everyone is having a blast, I stand up to make a quick toast, I tap the side of my beer bottle to get everyone's attention.

"Um guys I want to make a toast. For us girls to the first day of the rest of our lives as college graduates and careers women" I get a round of hear hears and raised bottles and glasses.

"To my big brother welcome to our little group and remember, our parents don't need to be informed every time I do something, ok" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Duly noted little girl" he laughs.

I look over at James and raise my bottle "To my other big brother, thank you for moving your whole life and business for Mike and I, I cant tell you what it means to me" he nods his head my way and I think he's tearing up, I need to bring some humour back into the group, iv started getting into feelings and shit! Not good when everybody is wasted. "Oh but James… you EVER interrupt Mike and I when we are trying to fuck and I will personally kick you so hard in the balls you will never reproduced children"

Everybody starts to laugh at James face, he know I'm serious.

"And finally to Mike…I love you more than life it self.. And I will show you every day how much you mean to me" I cant help the tear that starts to roll down my cheek. He gets up and kisses me hard in front of everybody.

"I love you to baby" I picks me up an throws me over his shoulder and starts to jog to our room.

"James if you ever want children I suggest you stay away from our room for like the next hour"

_**ANA'S POV**_

Christian is not a happy camper. He has been walking around pouting and banging doors ever since we got home this afternoon to find our daughter had in his words "Completely disregarded any respect that she had for us to have sex under my roof while wiping my security tapes" he fuming, I think that he doesn't understand its not what happened here today, it's the fact that he cant wrap his head around his daughter is a grown up. He stalks into the family room and sits next to me on the sofa where I have been reading a manuscript with a bottle of wine, listening to him bang his way around the house.

He runs his hands through his hair "I'm sorry I've been in a bad mood this afternoon baby, I didn't mean to take it out on the doors, I just… I don't know" he grabs at his hair again. I scooch over and straddle his lap, resting my arms on his shoulders.

"Christian, I know you better than you know yourself, your feeling of kilter as it were because you realised today that your daughter is a grown up. Hearing she had a boyfriend was one thing, being in a situation where we heard them talk about them… um.. Being together, was a bit much for parents to hear I admit, but we need to learn to accept it because what are you going to do when you see them kiss? Burn the house down?"

"I know baby, I'm sorry, I think I need a session with Flynn to work it all out in my head"

"I think that is a good idea " I softly kiss his lips and we are soon making out like teenagers, neither of us noticing we are no longer alone.

"Do you two every stop?" we break apart to find Teddy standing over us grinning

"Can you blame me son? Your mothers fucking hot!" I giggle as he wags his eyebrows at me like the villain he is.

Teddy walks in and throws himself down in a chair, its only now I realise that he slightly tipsy.

"Ted have you been drinking?" I ask him and he chuckles taking his tie of and puts it in his pocket.

"Yes mom I have, I have just spent a lovely evening getting to know my sisters boyfriend and his brother and sister.

I get off of Christians lap and sit next to him, He has a frown on his face and I know Teddy is about to have 20 questions fired at him.

"So, son, what's he like this Michael? How does he treat your sister?" I'm interested as well I just feel guilty that we are asking Teddy and not waiting until Saturday to see them together with our own eyes.

Teddy sighs and runs his hand through his hair, it makes me smile, he is so much like his father, he gives a small smile when he speaks and his voice is soft.

"Dad.. I'v never seen 2 people more perfect for each other in my life. Its sweet. and I have never seen Phoebe that happy, she was always a little bit reserved but when she's with him its like… I don't know.. Like he is her everything and he looks at her like she is the most precious thing in the world, god I'm getting sappy because I'm drunk I think….well.. I don't think it will be long before Michael wants to have "The Talk" with you"

Christian tenses "What do you mean what talk?"

"The "Sir I want your daughters hand talk"

"WHAT? No fucking way not going to happen" he starts to stand up but I stop him

"Christian stop! They have been together for 3 years! And if they want to get married then its there choice, if you go off on them like you are now you will lose your daughter Christian Grey. Remember what she said a few weeks ago? don't make her choose, I know its hard and you think if they get married you will lose her but baby you wont. My god by the time we had been together 3 years we were married, had a kid and another one on the way." I place my hand on his chest and can feel his heart beating fast.

"I know Ana, it's just.. We have only known about the boy for less than a month and it feels like its all out of control and I cant stop it" he takes a big breath and carries on "But I will get to know the boy and if I like him and he ask's I will give him my blessing, our blessing.. But if I think he is a fucker then ill kill him with my bare hands and lock Phoebe in her room here for the rest of her life, ok?" his word is law so Ted and I just nod our heads then he gets a look of utter horror on his face.

"OH MY GOD SHES NOT HAVING A BABY IS SHE?" he screams

"No dad no she's not pregnant, god she drank more than I did tonight and I over herd her telling Ava that they had to get there shots soon, Phoebes no fool dad and I think you will like Mike, trust me, he's a good guy and his brother is the same, and his sister…." Teddy gets this serene look on his face.

I'm intrigued "Wheat about his sister Ted?"

"Mom she is just….yeah…I mean…I….she's perfect" he gets up quickly and kisses me on the temple, " I'm going to bed night guys" and he practically runs out the door.

Christian and I cant help but giggle at our oldest antics

"Well blow me down with a feather, Theodore is in love"

"Ana come on he only just met the girl, he cant be in love with her that fast"

"Oh really Mr Grey I seem to remember you once telling me that you loved me from the very moment I literally tripped into your life, you just didn't know it at the time"

"Ana I loved you before I even new you existed " and we are then back to making out like teenagers, then his phone rings and he growls.  
"Fuck! that's the third fucking time I have tried to get into your panties today and we have been interrupted" I cant help but laugh at him. He grabs his phone and snaps to the poor person on the end that I know is going to get a earful, he puts the phone on speaker so he can continue with our make out session.

"Grey"

"Christian its Kate"

"Kate? Why are you calling at this hour?…is Elliott ok?..is it my parents?"

"For fuck sake Christian calm down and let me get a fucking word in" she snaps "Is Ana with you?"

"Yeah I am Kate and your on speaker, What's up?"

"Well a PR shit storm for GEH that's what's up Steele"

Kate has been the head of PR at GHE for the last 12 years, her job as a reporter for the Seattle Times was taking her on assignment all over the US and she wanted to spend more time with her family, Christian offered her the job and he says it was 1 of the best moves he ever made, nothing better to handle the press than 1 of there own.

"What do you mean what's happened now?" he ask while trying to tug me tee shirt off.

"Some pap got pictures today of Phoebe and Michael in the park kissing and my phone has not stopped for the last hour, Christian there going to need to make a press release because its worse than when you and Ana got engaged! And its only going to get worse!"

"Fuck! Well I guess its time for us to meet the boy before the rest of the world. Ana and I will go over to Escala tomorrow morning , meet us over there and we will release something, it's to late to call Pheebs now so I'll call her in the morning" he goes into CEO mode, my fifty always in control.

"Ok yeah that's a good idea, better to nip it in the bud now before she starts at GEH, I'll see you at 8am, night guys"

"Night Kate"

"Well Mrs Grey, looks like your daughter is about to have a reality check with the media and I get to meet the boy a day earlier and interrogate him… I mean welcome him with open arms" he chuckles

"God I feel sorry for her, I remember what it was like for me with the paps always chasing you, barking out stupid questions"

"She will be fine, remember shes half me so she will be in cool calm and collected" he grins up at me.

"What ever….race you to the bedroom" and with that I get up and bolt for our room with Christian hot on my heels.


	10. Boy Meet Man!

_**JUST WANT TO SAY A QUICK THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT ME A REVIEW. THERE IS A LOT MORE TO COME IN THIS STORY... A LOT MORE!  
**_

_**THANKS AGAIN GUYS X**_

_**PHOEBES POV**_

I wake up with the sun blaring through the window right in my eyes and my phone ringing, Mike is wrapped around me like a vine and his body heat is making me boil over, I gently nudge him off of me so I can stand and get my phone and answer it rubbing the sleep out my eyes, I look at the caller ID and see its my father _Why is he calling me at 6:30 in the morning?_

**Hey daddy, do you know what time it is?**

**Yes I know what time it is Phoebe, your mother and I will be over at 8am we need to sort some things out**

**What! Why are you coming over? What things? Is this just so you can scope Michael out?**

**No dear its not! Your aunt Kate will be over also, listen yesterday you and Michael were papped in the park and the media is having a field day with this, they want to know everything about you two so I think the best this to do is make a press release and hope that it dies down before you start at GEH**

_Shit! Fucking media! I knew that they would want to know all this shit, I just thought we would have a bit more time._

**Yeah dad I think that's a good idea. Fucking vultures!… sorry dint mean to swear**

**I hear him chuckle down the phone and I cant help but smile**

**Its ok, I've heard worse, ok then well get ready and I will see you in a while, Gail will make breakfast for everyone and I will bring it over**

**Ok daddy see you soon**

**Oh and Pheebs….**

**Yeah**

**I cant wait to meet the boy**

He hangs up laughing down the phone and I just stare at it. Oh my god! My parents are going to meet Michael for the first time… oh god! I sit back on the bed and shake him awake

"Mike…baby you need to get up"

He buries his head in the pillow and moans

"Nooo… go away…I'm hung the fuck over! Your evil Phoebe Grace Grey"

God he is so fucking adorable when he is like this, I straddle his back and kiss his neck

"Keep doing that and I will be better" he groans as I hit the little spot by his ears that drive him wild, however much I want to continue this I know I cant. wouldn't want the parents to walk in on us screaming!

"We have a situation that needs to be sorted, the media got pictures of us yesterday at the park and its caused a bit of a buzz and ….my parents will be over in a hour" I say

"WHAT!" he flips over so fast I fall off his back onto the bed, he bolts out and starts to pace the room

"What's wrong?" I have never seen him this nervous

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me? Babe, Shit! Your parents! What if they don't like me? I wanted to make a good impression and look at me! Hung over ,with stubble on my face and my hair looks like iv been fucked all night!"  
"Um well the stubble you can shave, a shower and food will sort your hangover out and as for you hair.. Well you were fucked all night" I grin at him "Listen my parents will love you, do you know why?"

I walk over and wrap my hands around his neck

"Enlighten me" he is calming down a bit as I run my hands threw his hair

"Because I love you, they will take one look at me and how happy I am and they will be fine, just chillax, as long as you don't say, Hello sir, I'm Mike and I fucked your daughters brains out last night, you will be fine"

He laughs and I can feel the tension leave his shoulders, he bends down and scoops me up bridal style

"Well miss Grey, why don't you help me chillax in the shower"

"Yes Sir" I mock salute him as he carries us both to the shower. An hour later and we are both sated, showered and dressed waiting for my parents at the breakfast bar. Mike is still nervous but after a small pep talk where I told him to man up and just deal with it, he has calmed a bit, that all goes out the window though as the elevator pings and my parents walk into the room. Here goes…

_**CHRISTAINS POV**_

"Will you stop running your hands through your hair you are going to be bald by the end of the day at this rate" Ana snaps at me, she has been trying to sooth me all morning but I cant help it, me Christian Grey, CEO of a multi billion dollar company with a "I don't give a fuck attitude" have been pacing all morning worried over the fact that I have to meet some 25 year old fucker who seems to have my daughters heart. His back ground check came up spotless as did his siblings , I just hope he has the sense to be respectful to my daughter and if he does something while I'm here that causes her to be hurt or cry of even just be pissed, well Mr Lorenzo will find his fucking ass going head fist over the balcony!

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous and you know I don't do nervous Ana!"

We pull into the under ground garage at Escala, I park up in one of our bays and switch off the engine and look over at my wife.

"I know you are Christian but you need to calm down. Remember he will be in her life for the foreseeable future and I want you to get along with him, you never know you may even end up liking him"

I snort "I doubt that Anastasia, I will never be ok with the fact that this boy is in our daughters panties. Come on lets get this over with" we get out the car and ride up in the elevator, the door pings open and I get my first glimpse at the fucker. He is stood up with Phoebe in the kitchen. He stands taller than I expected and I have to admit he is a good looking young man. Ok boy the balls in your court, there is no way I am going to him first.. Lets see just how big his balls are, I take my dominant stance, Ana picks up on this and softly shakes her head and a small smile appears on her face. He makes the first move and walks across the room with his hand out stretched, he's walking tall with his head up. _That's it boy, pretend your not shitting yourself!_

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey it's a pleasure to meet you" he shakes first my hand then Ana's _nice strong shake I like that, and he didn't linger on Ana either, point in his favour._

"Mr Lorenzo nice to meet you, Finally!" he flushes a bit when I say finally, he knows I am not happy with the whole dated my daughter for 3 years behind my back thing

"it's a pleasure to meet you Michael and please call me Ana" _Trust my wife to drop formalities this soon!_

Phoebe walks over to us and give us both a hug, I can feel how tense she is by the way she is standing, just like her mother she's biting her lip and has her arms wrapped around her body. ok I need to play this cool.

Ana starts to put the food out on the breakfast bar while I make small talk with Phoebe, the boy is showing good manners by helping Ana with all the cutlery and coffee. We all sit down, Ana and I one side and Phoebe and the boy the other, I notice that he has his hands on her back like he is soothing her, I admit she does look nervous but this is her own fault! If she had been honest with us 3 fucking years ago she wouldn't be having nerves about this meeting now. Ana plates everybody some food and we all tuck in. I am observing the boy and everything he is doing as Ana starts asking him about himself, where he went to school, his business, his family and such things, I tried to show her his background check but she refused to look at it, saying she wanted to get to know the "Real" Michael not the paper version Welsh found.

I notice Phoebe is picking at her food, this has always been a issue with me. Just as I am about to tell her to eat, the boy beats me to it.

"Baby you need to eat more than that, you drank like a fish last night, come on you need to fill your tank" he chuckle as Phoebe scowls at him and for a brief moment I think she forgets we are there!

"Mike I'm to nervous to eat, and I already had a pancake and some bacon, its fine" she scowls back at him

"No its not fine here" and he proceeds to take a pancake off of his plate and put it on hers, while pouring a very generous helping of chocolate sauce on top "I no you wont resist eating that"

Its like a stare off she just looks at him with a impassive face she learned that from me but then she smiles and starts to devourer the pancake.

What the Fuck! If I had asked her to eat more I would have been met with a smart mouth, a scowl and an argument about me being a control freak. Got to hand it to the boy, another point for him because he takes her eating seriously. I want to know a little more about this boy so I start to ask him about his business

"So tell me about Lorenzo Industries, what are you working on at the moment?" I ask him politely and he looks a little shocked because this is the first time since I walked in that I have asked him a direct question, my wife and daughter have both stopped there discussion about shoes to listen to our exchange. That's right girls! Let the fun begin!

"Oh well um James and I have a meeting next week with a company down in Portland, it's a computer chip company and they have real potential but the management is lacking and there are no funds to take them forward so we are hoping to buy it out, pump a little money in it and hopefully it should turn a nice little profit, we have a IT guy called Sullivan and what he doesn't know about Tech is not worth knowing, so he is going to over see the project"

"Hmm I have a guy called Barney who like your Sullivan is a IT wiz if you need any assistance let me know and I will get him to help you guys" _See I can play nice!_ Phoebe's jaw has dropped

"Yeah that would be great, thank you I appreciate it"

I hear the ping of the elevator and Kate walks into the great room followed by James, I recognize him from his background check, he's wearing running gear and he's slightly out of breath.

"Good morning everybody" Kate chirps she gets a round of "Mornings" and Michael introduces himself

James walks over to Ana and I and holds his hand out "Mr Grey nice to meet you, James Lorenzo"  
_I instantly like him, reminds me of Elliott_

"Mr Lorenzo and please call me Christain and this is my wife Ana"

"Mrs Grey nice to meet you"

"oh please Mrs Grey is my mother-in-law, call me Ana"

"Ok then guys lets get this show on the road, sooner we feed these vultures sooner they will go back in there holes and die. Right so sit down lets get this done" Kate is all business and I have to admit hiring her was one of the best business moves I ever made, she's like a bulldog with the press and she doesn't take any shit! We all walk over to the sofa and I notice that James has held the boy back and is talking to him, he nods his head and walks over to sit by Phoebe. There is no need to sit that close to her fucker!

"it was lovely meeting you all but I have to go, I will see you all tomorrow night at the Coping Together benefit, We had invites from Phoebe and I will be escorting Cassie, good luck with the pap's" he winks at his brother and walks out the great room towards the elevator

For the next hour Kate grills Phoebe and the boy about what they want the press to know, and its pretty much everything, how long they have been together, why they never when public before blah blah blah  
_I want this over with already because I want this boy in the study one on one!_

Kate has everything all printed up and she says goodbye and tells us she will head on over to GEH and read out the statement, hopfully this will all die down soon. Ok time for the showdown!

"Me Lorenzo may I speak to you in the study " you can hear a pin drop! Ana is looking at me with a "Christain behave" look and Phoebe look's like she is going to faint, the boy however looks impassive, he knew this was coming.

"Sure Mr Grey" and he walks over to the study with me on his heels, we walk in and I take the seat behind the desk and he sits in front. This used to be my study but its phoebes now, I like the new décor, its all cream and brown. I crack my knuckles and begin Game on boy! _The next 5 minutes will determin if you live or die!Boy!_

"So Mr Lorenzo I want to know what your intentions are for my daughter? To say that I was displeased when I found out how long you have been together is an understatement, so from here on out honesty is the only way you will get in my good graces, so please, explane yourself" I sit back and cross my leg over my other knee, and give him my death stare, and to his credit he doesn't even flinch.

"Sir I love your daughter and I would never disrespect her in any way, I know that you are not happy about being kept in the dark but we both felt it was better that way, Phoebe thought it was better because she wanted a normal relationship and I myself wanted to be know in the business world by my own merit not as a guy who was dating the daughter of Christain Grey, no offence"

"none taken, the past is the past I want to know your intentions for the future Mr Lorenzo " I steeple my hands in front of my face and continue my glare, he squares his shoulders and looks me straight in the eye  
_Ok he has balls I give him that!_

"Sir, my intentions for the future are simple, Phoebe is my world and one day very soon I want to marry her, I want.. No.. need her by my side over the next 50 or 60 years and one day I hope to have children with her, buy a big house on the sound and love her untill my last breath, I know her career at GEH is very important to her and I would never interfear with that, she has a brilliant business mind and I want to be by her side to support her going forward, so I think it best to get it over with now sir and I'm just going to say it, I want permission to ask Phoebe to marry me"

WHAT THE FUCK! So Teddy was right, he wants to marry her, I lean forward and just as I am about to speak there is a small tap on the door and Ana walks in, I motion for her to come over to my side of the desk, I'm glad she came in here actually I want her to hear me say what I am about to

"I was just checking that everything was ok?" she gives me a "What have you said look" and I give her my megawatt smile as she calls it

"We are fine dear in fact I am glad you came in I want you to hear this and also have an input, Mr Lorenzo here has just asked me for Phoebes hand in marriage" Ana's head snaps up so fast I'm surprised she doesn't have whiplash

"You want to marry her" Ana has a massive smile on her face _well I guess she's on board_

"Yes I do Mrs Grey very much so, From the first time I every saw her I knew she was the one and I know that I am not a billionaire but I make enough money to keep her in the lifestyle she is accustomed to" he is very sincere when he says this and Ana gives me a look and I know we are on the same page

"Well Michael I will just say this, If you ever and I mean ever! Hurt my daughter in any way shape or form I will kill you!… In saying that I can see how happy you make Phoebe and you have my.. Our permission to ask our daughter" he sighs with relife and he gives Ana and I his own megawatt smile

I cant deny it any more, I like him, he seems a solid young man, good business and I can tell he loves her, but if he hurts her I will get Taylor to shoot him in the head!

"Really thank you so much I promise I will look after her, thank you Mr Grey"

"Call me Christain, so Michael have you thought of when you want to ask her?"

"Do you have a ring?" Ana is beaming, she reminds me of when we were engaged how my mother looked all the time"

"Yes I do it, um it's my mothers ring, James gave it to me a few months back and today he had a quick word with me, he knew you would give me the third degree and he encouraged me to ask you know and get it over with I've been… well lets just say I have spent many a night worring about what you would say" he rubs the back of his neck and looks a bit sheepish. "um now you know and are on bored I would like your help pulling this off I have a idea but I will need your help"

"What can we do?" Ana sits on my lap and Michael tells us his plan and I have to admit its good! Seems like Phoebe has found herself a hearts and flowers type of guy.

PHOEBES POV

Ok I'm worried! Mike has been in the study for the last 30 minutes with both my parents! My mom walked in there after my dad had Mike on his own for almost 20 minutes. I hope my dad hasent flipped and killed him! I bet my mom would help remove the body a as well! Fuck what are they doing? I am now pacing the great room and I am tempted to gop out on the balcony and have a cigarette. I hear the study door open and they all walk out. I look Michael up and down to check for injury's, he seems ok and if anything he looks more relaxed than he has in a long time, must have been worrying him. My father walks over and wraps me in his arms and whispers in my ear

"Its ok peanut, he has my seal of approval, but if he every hurts you, he will find him self head first over the balcony " I cant help but laugh at my dads threat, I look up at his face and. _Shit! He's 100% serious._

"Its ok daddy, he knows I can kick his ass"

"Ok well we have to go, We need to meet Carly and get her dress for tomorrow, do you have everything you need? Dress? Tux? Limo? Mask?" he reels opff everything we will need for tomorrow night.

"Yeah we're good, the limo is picking us up at 7pm and Mike, myself, Ava, James and Cassie are going together" I walk over and give my mom a hug goodbye and walk her and my father to the elevator.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ana, Christain" he shakes my dads hand and gives my mom a quick kiss on the cheek, umm seems like he has the parents on bored! He walked in to that room all yes sir and Mr Grey and he came out saying Christain and Ana! My father allows nobody to call him by his first name this soon, must be a good sign.

"Same here Michael, I see you make my daughter happy so I'm happy" my mom beams at him

"Yeah it was nice to meet you and we will see you tomorrow night, Mike I will text you all the details and times of that business deal" _Business deal?_

"Ok bye guys" I say as I wrap my hand around Mike's waist, but just before the door closes my dad's hand shoots out and prevents it from closeing. The 3 of us look at him, and he has a look on his like he is in deep thought, then he squares his shoulders and looks me right in the eye.

"I have accepted Mike into our live and you have my full blessing in this relationship 100% I think he is a good guy and will treat you right, he knows what will happen if he every treats you with any less respect that your mother and I have given you….but Phoebe… respect works both ways baby girl….don't ever sneak into my house again and then wipe the tapes….and Mr Lorenzo….Flipping the bird is very immature"

He gets back in the lift with a smirk, my mother has broken down in a fit of giggle over the look of embarrassment that has come over Mike and I! I know I am beet red in the face so I put my hands over it and groan and Mike looks like he is going to be sick, The door close blocking my parents from view.

"Oh.. My.. God! I cant believe they found that out! Shit i'm so embarrassed"

"Your embarrassed? You? Baby I flipped the bird to that mans cameras after fucking his daughter and then talking about wanting to keep a sex tape! How did he not kill me while he was here?"

I cant help but laugh at the predicament he was in looking back on it its funny! He starts laughing aswell and soon we are both breathless, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around him.

"He said we cant sneak into his house any more…but we are in OUR house… sooo… pick a surface Miss Grey!" I bite his lip and almost growl at him

"Balcony!"


	11. Slap Down

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

I'm standing looking at my reflection in my closet and I have to admit, I look kinda hot! Its Saturday night and time for the Coping Together ball at my grandparents. I'm wearing a floor length black Versace gown, with a plunging V neckline and the back is cut out all the way to the small of my back and then has a small train, it has a split up my left leg and I have paired it off with black skyhighs and I have diamonds on my wrists, neck and ears, my hair is down and straight falling to the middle of my back, I cant wait to see Michaels reaction to the dress. Just as I think this he walks in the room looking at his phone.

"Babe are you ready? Its almost time to.." he finally looks up from his screen and sees me in my dress. He has stopped dead in the middle of the room and his mouth is open

"Oh my god Phoebe.. You look…wow! You look absolutely fantastic, I mean….wow" he has a massive grin on his face as he walks over to me. He looks like a fucking male model himself in his black Tux. He wraps his arms around my waist and gives me small kiss on my forehead so he doesn't ruin my make up.

"You look mighty handsome yourself Mr Lorenzo"

"Im not going to be able to leave your side baby because every man in the room is going to want you, you're a vision baby, an absolute fucking vision! Come on we need to get out of here before I do something that will make us very very late" he grabs my hand and leads me from the room.

In the great room James, Ava and Cassie are stood around drinking wine, Michael pours us both a glass and hands me mine, while we are all chatting the elevator pings and Teddy walks in, looking the spitting image of my father in his tux

"Ted what are you doing here? I thought you were going with mom and dad?"

"Yeah well I though I would catch a lift with you guys instead, if that's ok? Kind of cramps my style to pull up at an event with mommy and daddy"

Hmmm he is so transparent it's a joke! Mike, James and Cassie are oblivious but Ava catches my eye and we both swap knowing glances. Teddy is homing in on Cassie.

"Its fine big bro, the limo is down stair, come on guys lets go" we all make our way down stairs and get in the limo, Mike and I slide in first so that we will be the last ones to exit. This will be our first public appearance as a couple and we know that the media will go wild as soon as we get out the car.

The drive to Bellvue is filled with laughter as we all have a glass of champagne, I cant help but smile at Teddy and Cassie who are on the other bench seat in deep conversation, Ava and James are laughing there heads off over something. You can cut the sexual tension with those two with a knife! Its been that way ever since they first met, but for some bullshit reason they have never taken there friendship any further. They are both worried what would happen if they dated and then broke up, because Ava is my best friend and James is Mikes brother, they said it would be to awkward if the shit hit the fan because they will always be in each others lives no matter what because of Mike and I, we both gave them our blessing but they wouldn't hear it so instead for the last 2 and a half years they have flirted shamelessly with each other and both have sulked liked toddlers when the other would have a date! It got to the point where Mike and I would lie to them about what the other was doing, at one point Ava found out James was semi serious with a girl and gained 10 pounds on ice-cream and burgers! And when James found out that Ava had hooked back up with her friends with benefits Mark, we had to take him to hospital to have 14 stitches in his hand because he punched a wall! They need to just get it over with and be together!

We pull up in our grandparents driveway and I take a deep breath as Mike whispers in my ear "its ok baby, you look fantastic" I give him a weak smile in return.  
James, Ava, Cassie and Teddy get out first and I can hear the media shouting questions at Ava such as "What are you wearing" to which I hear her shout back " a dress and shoes dumbass" everyone laughs and then I hear him re-frase his question "Sorry Miss Grey,, Who are you wearing?" to which she replies "Dior" Then to Teddy they shout "Who's the date?" And to my shock he replies "Cassandra Lorenzo" Teddy has never given the name of any of his dates in the past because he never wanted to make the statement that he was tied to 1 girl. I cant help but wonder when he asked Cassie to be his date? I make a mental note to ask him later. They ask Cassie who she is wearing and I hear her reply confidently "D&G"

Its time for us to get out so Mike gets out and holds his hand out for me, the flashes go wild as I appear and it almost blinds me but I keep smiling, Mike snakes his hand around my waist as stand and smile, he must feel the tension in me because he leans down and whispers in my ear so only I can hear "I hope they cant see the boner in my pants because of you in that dress" which makes me break out into giggles and a genuine smile. The questions being fired at us are nothing like the ones fired at the rest of out group

"Phoebe is it true your engaged?" "Who are your wearing?" "Are you pregnant?"  
I cant help but be shocked at the first and last question and even though I have had years of training in dealing with the press I cant help my response

"Umm NO…Versace… and HELL NO!"

Mike takes my hand and we walk to join the rest of our group, I cant help it but be pissed at the pregnant comment, are they trying to say I'm fucking fat?

"Fucking dumbass bastards" I fume. Mike chuckles and leans down to kiss my temple.

We make our way across the room to our table which is next to the table my parents are on, our table consist of Me, Mike, James, Cassie, Teddy, Ava, Carly and her friend Lisa who she has been friend with since kindergarten. My parents table is made up of them, Elliot and Kate, Ethan and Mia and our grandparents.

I walk over to my parents table and introduce Mike to everyone. He shakes hands with everyone, I cant help but laugh at my aunt Mia who is staring at him like a oasis in the desert.

While Mike talks with all the men I quickly sit and catch up with the other Grey women.

"OMG Pheebs he is hot!" Kate pretends to fan her face

" I swear I went light-headed for a moment" Mia, still in shock

"If I were 50 years younger….well I cant say I would be sorry what I would do to him" my grandmother says and I giggle because they are talking about him like he is a piece of meat

"Honey you look fantastic, the most beautiful women here" I cant help but snort at my mothers comment because I wonder if she looked in a mirror before she left home. She looks 25! And like a super model! She is wearing a deep royal blue dress which match her eyes and she is adorned with sapphires and diamonds

"Mom thank you but have you looked at yourself tonight?" I ask as she blushes

"Its true Steele, you look fucking hot, and don't think we all didn't see you and Mr Mogul go into the boat house like 5 minutes after you arriveed"

"Kate you shouldn't say things like that" my mother has now blushed bright red .

EWWW I hate hearing about my parents sexcapades but I cant help but laugh as my mom throws her napkin at Kate giggling.

Hmm maybe I'll drag Mike to the boathouse later but then I think how gross it would be to have sex with my boyfriend knowing my parents have been I there before me!….maybe ill just drag him off to the garden shed!

After a delicious meal it is time for the first dance auction, I am excused from participating this year due to the fact I have a boyfriend, Ava and Cassie got roped into it though and they now stand on stage with all the other girls, including Carly who is giggling like a loon with Lisa, its her first year and so far she has loved it!

The MC announces Ava on the stage.

"Ok gentlemen we have the beautiful Ava… who will start the bidding at $10,000"

The bids get bigger and I notice 2 guys who are hell bent on getting Ava's first dance, I cant help but notice James off to the left of the stage with his jaw clenched giving both guys death stares. I look back at the bidding war and so far Ava has the highest amount being bid on her

"$35,000"

"$40,000" guy number 2 yells out

$45,000" guy number one yells

Just as gut number 2 is about to counter bid a booming voice echoes the room out

"$100,000!" there is a collected gasp from around the room as James walks to the middle of the floor looking up at Ava, guy 1 and 2 are now scowling at him.

"£100,000 from the gentlemen in the front going once going twice ,,,,SOLD!" the Mc brings his hammer down. Ava gets off the stage and walks to James where he quickly grabs her hand and ushers her outside

"Well its about fucking time" I say to Michael giggling

"Your telling me, I didn't think he would ever get his ass in gear and claim her as his own, but just so you know baby, I would bid every penny I have to have a dance with you"

"You mean you would throw away all your money so that no other man would dance with me" I laugh

"Damn straight, you belong to me Miss Grey" he reaches over and I sit on is lap and give him a few butterfly kisses, we get a few funny looks from the other party goers, especially the older ones but I don't care, for 3 years I have sat on his lap and kissed him and I'll be damned if I change because a bunch of money people are looking at us! Well fuck them I'm money people as well! and I could buy each and everyone of them 10 times over with just the money in my trust fund!

"Uh oh.. Your sister is up next babe and just look at your father"

I look across the room an sure enough Carly is on stage and she is blushing so so bad! Its cute! What's not cute is my father stood on the edge of the group of bidders with his arms crossed over his chest flanked by Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds and Ryan! For the love of god dad have you learned nothing from me! Leave the poor girl alone! Carly is now biting her lip looking at my father. Thankfully I see my mother make her way over to him and say something into his ear, I watch as his face drops and then he smirks and she leads him away from the stage and they come and sit next to Mike and I. Out of respect I suppose for my parents Mike picks me up and sits me in the chair next to him.

Even though Mike and I were respectful enough to not sit all over each other in there company they see no need to spare us from there public fondling as my dad has mom on his lap with his arms around her middle, both looking up on the stage as Carly is bid on, I'm pretty impressed there are about 5 guys bidding on her and she is giggling nervously.

There is this one guy, Mr. tall, dark and sexy, who is looking up at her and is upping everybody else's bid, he is determined to win her dance. That's when I see 2 girl stood towards the back of the room shooting daggers at my baby sister! Bitches better not try anything! I watch as both girls huff and walk out the room as Mr. tall dark and sexy wins Carlys dance for $80,000, she walks off the stage and starts to talk to him and I see my dad give a very subtle nod to Ryan, who goes over and stands about 10 feet behind Carly.

"Daddy come on, does Ryan need to get that close to her, give her some room"

"No! I know nothing about the guy who bid on her so instead of turning a blind eye and let her do what ever she wants tonight and then tomorrow have to get a picture ready to put on the side of milk cartons asking for her safe return, I would rather be safe then sorry and have Ryan watch her like a fucking hawk!"

I cant help but laugh, even though I have been on the end of his obsessive security I know he only does it because he loves us, I get up and plant a soft kiss on his cheek "I love you daddy"

"I love you to princess" he looks at me a bit bemused as my mother just smiles at us, she starts clapping as she sees Cassie take centre stage "Oo she does look amazing, she is such a natural beauty"

"I agree, she reminds me more and more of my mother every day, she has turned into a remarkable young women" Mike says wistfully, he gets a sad look in his eyes when he talks of his mother, respect be damned my man needs me!, I sit back on his lap and put my arms around his neck telling him I love him in his ear, the MC starts the biding just as James and Ava join us, I look at Ava and give her a "What happened" look and she returns it with a "I'll tell you later" eyebrow. The bid are now past $100,000 for Cassie and there are 3 men bidding furiously for her, I spot Ted in the middle of the bidders with his hands across his chest while he strokes his lips with his fingers, looking up at Cassie with a look of amusement.

Myself, My mother, Ava and every other person in the room all gasp when we hear Teds Bid

"A MILLION DOLLARS"

"Little fucker topped my high bid" my father huffs in annoyance. He held the record for the highest bid for 10 years now when all the married women also participated in the auction and he bid $700,000 for a dance with my mom. The Mc brings his hammer down and "Sells" Cassie to Teddy and you can see the beaming smile that they are both sharing with each other as they make there way over to our table.

Ted sits down with a cat that got the cream grin and Cassie is no better, Geez guys cool it a bit you have known each other for 48 hours.

When the first dances are over I share a dance with, Mike, my dad, grandpa, James, Elliott and Teddy, while dancing with Teddy I notice the 2 girls that were making daggers at Carly earlier today make a bee line for her as she walks out the tent with Lisa. I have never been a fighter but Ava and I got in a fair few scraps in college with other girls so I know the look of a girl who wants to starts trouble, I catch Ava looking at them as well and then look at me, we give each other a nod and she excuses herself from the table and I excuse my self from Teddy, I walk over to Ava and we both start following Carly but out of view of the 2 bitches.  
I nod my head to Ryan to say that "I got this"

"You getting ready for a beat down pheebs?" Ava asks, it makes me laugh because she is walking while taking off her earrings and putting them into her purse, I have the same idea and hand her mine.

"I don't want a fight but no one messes with my baby sister"

"Agreed., I got your back cousin" she growls

As we get closer we can hear some of what 1 of the bitches is saying to Carly

"Think you can just steal my boyfriend Grey?" the blond bimbo sneers at her

"I did not steal your boyfriend, he bid on me, he bid on you too but lost! What is your problem, its not my fault, its just a dance so grow the fuck up" Carly hits back and to her credit she doesn't look scared at all, in fact she looks like she is about to pounce on her. That's my Girl!

"O please, your telling me he bid $80,000 just to dance with you bitch! Your probably going to fuck him as well like the whore you are"

I go to get involved but Ava whispers to me to wait a minute

"I am not a whore Stacy! Unlike you who has had half the fucking basketball team" I laugh at this

I can see that Carly hit a nerve with this girl when she said that, but what she says next makes Carly and me snap!

"Oh please Grey, you talk a big talk because of who daddy is but there is no doubt you are a whore, you know how I know bitch?.. Because you come from a whore!" she spits out

I don't know how it happened but the next thing I know Carly has slapped her so hard she actually spins around and does a complete 180 and as she does I punch her square in the face and literally knock her off her feet! she lands on the floor in a heap holding her nose which I am pretty sure I have broken! Her little bitch friend has made a hasty retreat and Lisa is looking at us with shock. The 3 of us stand over the blond bimbo with our arms crossed over our chests looking down at her.

"I don't know who the fuck you are and I don't give a fuck, but get your skank ass up and get the fuck off my grandparents property now!" I growl at her

"I'll fucking sue you! You bitch you broke my nose!" she says, there is a lot of blood pouring from her nose but I don't give a fuck, just as I am about to say something to her Carly beats me to it

"Shut the fuck up Stacy! Other wise I'll break your jaw to match your nose and if you think you can sue my sister perhaps I should tell professor Bingham that it was you and your little skank crew who flipped her car last Halloween!"

Bimbo's eyes go wide when Carly says this "you wouldn't dare Grey" she snarls

"Try Me!" I am so impressed with my little sister right know, but before I can tell her this I have to get rid of the piece of trash at our feet. I lean down and grab her by the hair, thank god where we are is out of view from the rest of the party, just as I pick her up off her feet my dad, Taylor, Ryan, my mother and Michael walk out, my dad looks furious.

"What the fuck is going on out here" he shouts

"Its ok dad we have it under control, Ryan, Taylor, take this piece of shit and throw her ass out"

They know not to mess with me as I say this and they walk over and take 1 of her arms a piece but the bitch just doesn't know how to shut the fuck up.

"I'll get you for this Grey, you fucking bitch, you and your whore sister" she spits out at Carly

I cant help it, she has called not only my mother a whore but now me too! I walk up to her and smack her around the face so hard she must be seeing stars.

"Try it bitch! But I have enough money and enough power to make you disappear for life! And just so you know, I will be blackballing you from every social event for the rest of your pathetic life, now get the fuck out of my face!" I scream

Taylor and Ryan walk her out of sight and I turn to face my shocked parents, Carly Ava and I all stand shoulder to shoulder with our arms crossed, waiting to start our case.

"Lisa will you excuse us please" Lisa walks back into the tent " Now then will one of you explain why the fuck you are all our her fighting like a bunch of hooligans?" my mother asks

"Mom it was not our fault, Stacy's boyfriend won my dance in the auction and she was pissed at me because he only bid up to $15,000 for her and $80,000 for me and then she comes out here and calls me a whore and then she… she called…ummm" she stops because we both know that our father will flip when he know she called our mom a whore.

"What Carly? What could she have possible said that warranted her to have what looked like a broken nose? I raised you both as ladies and I expect you both to fucking act like it! That goes for you too Ava, now again tell me what she said for the 3 of you to be stood there like Charlie's angels!"

I sigh as I tell him and wait for him to go thermonuclear "she was screaming at Carly and Ava and I though that there might be trouble so we came out here to make sure that she had a bit of back up you know, and then we heard them start to argue and I wanted to step in sooner but Ava stopped me and said let her be for a minute and Carly was holding her own and I was very proud of how she was handling the bitch and then the bimbo called…she..she said that Carly was a whore because she comes from a whore, so Carly slapped her and as she span around I caught her on the way around and I punched her in the nose" I sigh.

My father is eerily still as he looks at us

My mother pipes up "girls I appreciate you standing up for me but that is no reason to." she is cut off by my father "Anastasia" she stops talking and my dad looks at me with his gray eyes

"Do you think you broke her nose when you punched her?" he ask me softly

"Umm yeah I think so I felt the crunch" I shrug

"Good! Come Anastasia lets dance" and with that he holds my moms hand and leads her back in the tent.

The 3 of us stand there in shock, I cant believe he didn't go off on us more!

"Wow did uncle Christain just let you both get away with that?"

"looks that way, if I didn't know any better I would say there was a look of pride in his eyes, even though I know violence is not the answer, my god it felt good to knock that bitch down" I say as Mike walks over and gives me a kiss and checks my hand.

"Thanks for having my back guys"

"Your welcome even though you didn't need it little sister, that was some slap you have her! I'm impressed"

"Yeah well, I've been taking Krav Maga lessons from Taylor so my hits have got harder" she shrugs

Ava can see the look of lust in Mikes eyes as he stands in front of me, she got good at knowing that look after needing to make quick exits in case we started doing it in front of her over the last 3 years.

"Um come on Carly lets go get a drink and give those to some privacy, and trust me I've seen that look and I know what comes next" she grins as Carly looks on amused at us but I only have eyes for the hot smoldering man in front of me.

"Do you know how fucking hot that was when you bitch slapped her? " he growls as he kisses me up my neck and then starts to nibble my ear

"Liked that did you?"

"Baby you have no fucking idea, I had to stop myself from taking you right there and then in front of everyone"

" its all kinds of weird because I'm pretty sure my parents were intimate in there a few hours ago so I don't want to go in the boathouse but do you wanna go to the garden shed" I get out while he grabs my ass and pulls me closer to him and lets out a bark of a laugh.

"So that's what it has come to Miss Grey… the garden shed? Well im sure I can make it work" he grins at me and I lead him across the grass to garden shed…


	12. Little things

_**PHOEBES POV**_

Well that was different! We made it to the garden shed and I had my wicked way with Mike, not an easy feet as there were cobwebs everywhere and we didn't want to get our clothes dirty so we had to very imaginative. As I look over at Mike as he is straightening his suit I cant help but get an ache in my chest. I didn't think it would be possible to love a person as much as I love him, and the fact that my family have accepted him makes me feel even better, no longer do I have to lie to my parents about the mundane things, when they called me in college and asked me what I had been up to I had to say things like "went to the library" or "did laundry" when in actual fact I had been with Mike to the best restaurants and clubbing with Ava on Fridays, now I feel like I can breath a bit better, no more secrets and I love it.

"Penny for your thoughts" Mike says as he walks up behind me

"I was just thinking how much I love you and how I feel like a weight has been lifted off of me now that everyone knows about us"

"I agree, and I have to say I think your dad is cool"

"What you think my dad is cool? Babe my dad would rip you head off and feed it to the fish in a heartbeat if I told him to"

"I know that, but the key to making him happy is for me to assure him that I will keep you safe at my side, if you give him respect he gives you respect" he shrugs

"That's true, but babe if he ever finds out just how kinky we are he will kill you…and speaking of kinky give me back my panties"

"No I don't think I will, I will keep them as a souvenir of the time I fucked you in a garden shed"

"Fine!" I huff and walk out the shed, I take his arm and we walk hand in hand back towards the party, passing the boathouse as we go, just as we get to the corner I can hear voices, we look towards the stairs of the boat house and Holy Fuck!

James and Ava are walking down the stairs both of them with stupid grins on thee face and there is no doubt in my mind judging by there hair what they both just did! They cant see us but this is to good of and opportunity to miss so I walk out of the shadows.

"Well well well, Mike look who we have here. What have you too been doing up there?" I cock my head to one side and raise my eyebrow at Ava, she looks flushed and embarrassed about being caught. Mike is laughing to himself because James has buried his hands in his pocket and is kicking the ground with the toe of his shoe.

"It's not what it looks like" Ava gets out so fast she actually stumbles over her words a bit

"Oh really? So what were you to doing up there which has resulted in your hair looking like it does and James with his shirt untucked from his pants, and buttoned up wrong" I shoot at her and I cant help the grin that comes across my face as she squirms!

"Look we were just…. Um… we.. What I mean is…FINE! We had sex there are you happy now! " so sue us!" I cant help it I laugh so much my ribs hurt and Mike does the same when he sees the look on Ava's face, What really gets her though is when James burst out in his own giggles.

"Its NOT funny James! I am so embarrassed right now! She fumes

"Its ok Av's I'm actually really happy this happened, its about fucking time! You 2 have been tip toeing around each other for 2 and a half years! It has been clear to everyone that knows you both that you want each other so why the fuck is this a problem?"

James walks forward and wraps his arms around Ava "There is no problem, Ava I have wanted us to be together from the first moment I saw you but you were always worried about hurting Mike and Pheebs but I don't care we are adults, I want you, You want me so im making the decision we are now a couple!"

I've never seen James be so dominating and by looking at Ava I can see she is either appalled at his speech or really turned on!

"So what I get no say in this? Your just going to go all caveman on me?"

"Do you want to be with me Ava" he looks her in the eye and while she bits her lip, a habit she picked up from me.

"Yes" she says shyly. The smile that breaks out on James face almost blinds me and he seals the deal with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well hall-a-fucking-lula! Its about time, congratulations bro, you finally landed her" Mike punches James on the shoulder, I grab Ava's arm and pull her to 1 side

"Ok spill, how did it happen?" I want all the details

"Well when he won me on the auction he pulled me outside and asked what I was doing flirting with all the guys and I of course was fucking furious and told him he didn't own me and I wasn't flirting but if I was there wasn't anything he could do about it, and then he got really angry but we had put a hold on our fight because the first dances started and then everything happened with the slap down and when me and Carly walked back in he came over to me and asked what had happened and I said it was non of his business because I was still angry with him and then like a barbarian he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me to the boathouse and when he put me down he kissed me, Hard I might add and then I kinda slapped him across the face and then I kissed him and then the next thing I knew we were ripping each others cloths off and .." she puts her hands over her face

"And?"

"And it was the best sex I have ever had! Ever!" she squeaks, her face is beet red now, I cant help but laugh, Ava Grey AKA man eater is blushing! Its cute!

"Well I'm glad, oh my god we can double date!" we grab each others hands and jump up and down like school girls.

"What have I got myself into?" James mutters, Ava walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a smacking kiss on the lips "You have no idea…" she smirks

We go back into the party and Mike pulls me straight on to the dance floor and we slow dance to the slow Brian Adams Heaven.

"I love you so much Phoebe, did you know that"

"I love you too baby" we share tender kisses and I look across the dance floor

"I am so pleased for Ava and James, look at them, they look happy"

We look across the dance floor where they are dancing, both smiling, I realise that the only people on the dance floor are my family all dancing in pairs or in my mom and dads case there are 3 of them because my dad has Carly tucked under his arm, Elliott and Kate, Mia and Ethan, My grandparents, Teddy and Cassie, James and Ava, are all sway together all looking in love and its at that moment that I realise how truly blessed I am to have this amount of people in my inner circle who I can truly say I love with all my hart and I could not live without any of them, especially the man in my arms. The song changes to "Little Things" by one direction, I break out into a huge smile which Mike shares with me, its our song! It was the first song we ever slow danced to and mike said that the lyrics could have been written about me. The lights dim down and we are now in the middle of the dance floor under the disco ball. I am so wrapped up in Mike I didn't realise that we are now the only ones on the dance floor!

"Um babe, we are the only one's dancing to this song! I guess other people don't like it" I laugh

"Well there is a reason for that Phoebe!" he whispers

What? What he talking about? I look around the room but the lights are so dim now I can hardly see anybody, but the light above us has put us in kind of a spot light. Mike pulls back a little and looks straight in my eyes.

"Phoebe, from the first moment I ever saw you I knew you were the one for me, your beautiful,smart,funny,caring,sexy and you have the biggest heart of any person I have ever known, when we first met I was a messed up man who was grieving for my parents and the family that I lost, and even though I will never ever forget them, I realised the night we met that you would be my family, forever, you helped me see the light at the end of the tunnel and for the last 3 years I have thought of this moment"

I cant speak I'm in shock! Is he…..No he cant be…Can he! "Mike I…" he stops me by putting his finger on my lips

"I knew that I could never ask you this unless your family were 100% on bored, that is the only reason I waited, if I had my way I would have done it in the booth of McDonalds that first night, but like I said your family is the final piece of this puzzle" he gets close to my ear and whispers "Turn Around Phoebe…"

I now have tears running down my face, I slowly turn around and a sob escapes my lips.  
Stood on the edge of the dance floor are my mom dad Carly Teddy Matthew Who brought him? Ava James Cassie Kate Elliott Mia Ethan and my grandparents, in there hand is a hand made sign which they are all holding up, that says

**WILL YOU MARRY ME PHOEBE GRACE?**

The tears are now falling like a river down my face and I put my hand over my mouth and turn to Mike, when I do he is on one knee with a box in his hand with a beautifull ring, hes looking up at me with a huge smile

"So what do you say? Want to get hitched?" he grins up at me, to the outside world he looks relaxed but I know him better, he's scared of my answer.

This is a moment I will never ever forget, the man of my dreams asking me to marry him with my whole family around, with our song in the back ground. A giggle comes out as I look in his eyes

"Yes, yes yes, I'll marry you" he smiles the brightest smile I have ever seen, stands up and kisses me wrapping his arms around me. The lights go back on and a massive cheer erupts the room as Mike slides the diamond on to my ring finger

"Thank you baby, I love you so much and I cant wait to make you Mrs Lorenzo"

"God Mike I love you so much, thank you for making this perfect, I cant believe you roped in my whole family, when did you ask them?"

"Friday morning when they came around with Kate, I asked your mom and dad and they both said yes, your mom, Mia and Kate made the banner, it wasn't all plain sailing, tonight I have had warnings from Teddy, Elliott,Ethan and your grandpa!"

"What about my dad? I cant see him not saying anything"

"Oh trust me he had the talk with me! When you were playing Rocky Balboia out side, he told me and I quote "If you ever hurt her, make her cry, or look at another women, I will throw you from Charlie Tango!"

"Well at least he is original with his death threats" I giggle, the family start to come over to u and offer congratulaions, all the women have tears and my uncle Elliott is sobbing like a baby. The first to get me in is Mia "Congratulations Pheebs I am so happy for you! Omg we have to start planning!" she is bouncing like a toddler! I get passed around and kissed and congratulated by everyone, the last 2 are my parents, my mom has tear tracks down her face and even my dad looks glass eyed. My mom wraps me in her arms, its one of places I feel safest.

"I am so so happy for you baby girl and your going to make a beautiful bride" I cant help it I start sobbing

"Thanks mama"

Next is my dad and a overwhelming wave of emotion comes over me, and I revert back to a 5 year old girl who just wants her daddy, I cling to his neck and have a mini breakdown.

"Congratulations peanut, I'm happy that you found your more" he whispers

"Thanks daddy, I love you"

"I love you to baby, I cant belive this day has come, gone is my little girl with missing teeth and pigtails and in her place is a magnificent, beautiful women, I guess I will have to send a memo around the office that instead of Miss Grey it will be Mrs Lorenzo soon.

"Daddy, no matter how old I get, I will always be your little girl and um..it will be Mrs. Grey-Lorenzo" he beams down at me

"Really? Your going to keep Grey?" I cant belive how happy he is that I am going to hypinate my name, I remember my mom telling me of the argument they had when she wanted to keep Steele as her professional name"

"Yes! Really, Mike and I spoke of this once and I told him I came in this world as a Grey and I'll go out that way as well"

"That's my girl, so what type of wedding do you want?"

"God daddy he only just put a ring on it, I know I want a long engagment , I want to concintrate on GEH for a while, the only 2 things I am sure of is I want it at home on the sound and I want you to walk me down the isle"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure baby….um…you know you have all the time in the world for …um….babies and things right?"

I know my cheeks have flamed "Dad please! I wont be making you a Grandpa for a very long time"

He kisses my forhead "That's what your mom told Ray on our wedding day baby" he walks away leaveing me with my mouth hanging open.

I walk over to Mike who is beening mobbed by Mia and Kate, I think Mia just pinched his ass!

"Hey baby" he looks up at me with a "Please help me look" Phoebe to the rescue.

"Babe can I have a quick word out side with you? We can get a good spot for the fireworks as well"

"Sure, exscuse me ladies"

We walk out the tent hand in hand, and I cant help skimming my thumb over my engagement ring, lots of people are already out here waiting for the firework display to start, we walk down to the dock and sit on the end with our arms wrapped around each other.

"Thanks for saving me from your aunts"

"Your welcome, umm babe can I ask you something?"

"Anything you know that Pheebs"

"I don't know what type of wedding I want but I know that I don't want it rushed, my parents got married 6 weeks after there engamnet but I want to take my time and plan it and enjoy it you know? Maybe go to paris for my dress, so I was thinking that maybe next June, what do you think?"

"That's fine by me and beside we both need to consintrait on work for the next few months"

"Um also… my dad make a crack about us having kids…um….you don't want them right away do you?"

"No baby, I mean one day I want kids but not right now, maybe in like 7 or 8 years, I want time just the 2 of us"

"That is perfect! exactly what I was thinking"

"Just think, this time next year you will be Mrs Lorenzo"

"Umm yeah about that, um… I kinda want to keep Grey in my name, I was thinking Mrs Grey-Lorenzo"

"I can live with that" he kisses me on the tip of my nose just as the fire works start, we look up and watch the magnificent display, I have never felt happier in my whole life.

_**PHOEBES POV**_

Its Monday morning and my first official day as VP for GEH, I am so excited! We were supposed to start next week but we just want to get on with it. I am wearing black slacks with a white silk shirt and a black vest , paired with a pair of skyhighs. I look sexy and powerful! Perfect!. I walk out to the Kitchen where Mike is already eating his breakfast while reading the paper, I sit down next to him and he gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"What would you like for breakfast ma'am?" ask's Rosa is our new housekeeper/cook. After a lot of consideration we decided we needed someone, we will both be flat out over the next few months and neither of us wanted to have to worry about the household after work, so we went to a agency and within 3 days we had Rosa who is in her mid 40's and is basically a Spanish Gail.

"Please Rosa, its Phoebe, ma'am makes me feel old and just some pancakes please "

"Sure thing" she smiles and sets to work

"You look fantastic baby"

"Why thank you kind sir, you look handsome today as well, whats on your agenda today?

"Cassie and I are going down to Portland today to finalize a deal and then just some boring paperwork back at the office, are you excited for your fisrt day?"

"Excited! I cant wait, there is this merger that Ava and I have been working on for the last few weeks and I think we can get this thing hammerd out today"

Speak of the devil and she shal arrive! Just as I say this Ava walks into the great room, we decided to carpool to work every day so we can have a quick gossip on our way over. We must have had the same idea about looking sexy and powerful because she is wearing almost the same as me only with a red shirt under her vest.

"Good morning lovebirds" she chirps and helps herself to a coffee as I dig into my pancakes which Rosa just gave me before leaving the kitchen  
"Good morning cousin"

" good morning future sister-in-law" Mike says to her which earns him a scowl

"We are taking it slow Michael! There has been no talk of weddings so zip it!"

"What did you get upto yesterday Av's? " I tried calling her yesterday but she never answerd all day

"Oh ummm…..well…James and I just stayed at his place…umm…watching movies" she blushes and wont make eye contact. Watched movies my ass!

"oh really stayed in and watched movies? Well Mike and I just stayed in bed all day and had sex! Much better than watching movies" I grin over at Mike, he gets up and gives me a passionat kiss

"Yeah much better than movies….well movies that we don't make ourselves" he winks at me "I have to go ladys, miss Grey I will see you later and good luck on your first day baby" with that he walks out leaving us alone, it's a good thing he has gone because he looks edible in his suit.

"Ready to go Mrs Lorenzo?"

"Ava it will be Grey-Lorenzo and yes lets go"

We go down in the elevator and jump on my car, the drive to Grey house is only 10 minutes and as I pull into the underground garage I notice the reserved spaces next to my dads, 3 spaces say PHOEBE GREY and 3 say AVA GREY, as I stop the car Ava goes to get out but I stop her by grabbing her arm.

"Um Av's before we go up there I wanted to ask you something"

"Shoot whats up?"

"Well yesterday Mike and I were talking about the wedding , ya know the major stuff like where,when,who to invite, the honeymoon and we got to talking about who would be in the wedding and…well there is no one on the planet that I would want more than you to be up there stood beside me so…Ava Ana Grey will you be my maid of hounor?"

"Oh my god! Pheebs yes of course I will" she grabs me around the head and sqeezes me to the point where I cant breath

"Ava…..cant….breath"

"oh sorry, I was sure you would ask Carly to be your maid of honor"

"Shes going to be bridesmaid, I called her last night and she was so excited"

"Well all I can say is you are going to have 1 hell of a barchorlette party"

We both laugh and exit the car and make our way over to the elevator, I tap in the code for the top floor and as we get higher my anxiety level is riseing with it, I am worried about disappointing my dad. What if im not any good at this? On paper I am perfect for it but this is the real world, I will be playing with millions and millions dollars worth of deals and 1 mistake could cost us. Ava must know what im thinking and just before the the doors open she bumps into my shoulder and says "Get out your own head Pheebs! You can do this"

"Thanks Av's, ready to rock this place"

"You betcha" she grins

Over the next few hours we emerse ourselves in work, Ava and I met our 2 assistants last week and so far they are keeping up with us. Ros has walked in a few times and I think she is impressed with what we have done so far, I see her tappping away on her phone and I would put my trust fund on it being to my father.

One of the deals I have been put in charge of is to dismatel a solar company and sell the parts off to the highest bidder, but as I am looking through the rest of the deals I come across a company called GlobalTech that we have been trying to buy but with no success because the company refuse to budge on there asking price and GEH will not budge on what has been offered, as I look at the facts sheets I relise that the CEO of GlobalTech Steven Fletcher also owns a very small solar company and its like a light bulb moment for me. I walk into Ava's office and show her.

"Av's take a look at this" I hand her the files "we need to dismatel the solar company but the CEO of GlobalTech also owns a Solar company so why don't we call him up and say that GEH will not up our offer but we will throw in the the last 3 energy contarcts from the solar company? That way we don't lose any money because those contracts are to small for us to even be bothered with, we buy out GlobalTech and the guy who owns GlobalTech now gets 3 news contracts that he can merge with his own company"

She looks over the files and then stands up

"Pheebs that is fucking fantastic! How the hell did you spot that? I read up on these deals last week and even uncle Christain didn't spot this, call GlobalTech up, here use my phone"

Within 20 minutes I have got hold of the CEO of GlobalTech pitched him my idea and have contract of sale emailed over to him. He couldn't have said yes faster! He told me GlobalTech is losing money which I already knew and he was worried about would happen to his income if he were to accsept GEH bid, but with the 3 solar contracts trown into the deal he will make a lot more money from it. I hear the ping of my email and see that he has digitally signed it and sent it over! Excellent! I forward the email over to Ava and Ros to see and within 2 minutes Ava is barging in my office squealing and jumping up and down

"You did it Pheebs! OMG!"

"Ava we did it! I cant belive how fast you types that contract out! It was spot on!

"What can I say im just fantastic! Are you going to tell uncle Christain?"

"No, I don't want it to seem like im going to run to him for praise every time I basically do what im being paid for"

Ros walks in smiling ear to ear

"Are you fucking kidding me? How the hell did you pull this off!Fletcher has refused point blank and you get the deal signed, sealed and delivererd in under a hour!"

I tell her about the solar company and whjat I spotted in the mountin of paper work, shes speechless

"Well fuck me! How the fuck did we miss that all these months? Well kids I must say im impressed! Ha I cant wait to see Christians face when I tell him he missed it! Catch you later girls" and she walks out of my office.

"Well im beat! Lets get outta here for the day" Ava goes to get her stuff and as I am getting my coat on my desk phones rings, I sit back down and answer it

"Grey" all I hear on the end of the phone is unmistakable sound of my mother giggling

"Mom? Whats so funny?"

"I'm sorry sweety its just you sounded just like your father when you answer the phone only saying "Grey"

"Well I am glad I can amuse you mother, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?

"I'm in your fathers office he would like to see you and Ava before you go"

"Are you dads new secretary now? Calling up his minions? Give us 5 minutes and we will be up"

I walk to Avas office and tell we are wanted by his highness ans we make our way to his office.  
Thinking it would be ok to just walk in because we have been summond I open the door with out knocking. Big mistake! My fathers is on top of my mother on the sofa kissing her like his life depends on it! Thank god they have clothes on! Another 2 minutes and I think I would be scarred for life.

"EWWWWW what is wrong with you too?" I scream, they break apart like they have been zapped, both are outta breath aand embarrassed. So they should be! Ava is laughing her head off and I cant help but laugh with her

"Have you ever heard of knocking youing lady?" my mother asks with her hands on her hips

"Well exscuse me for walking into a office I was summoned too while you to are like teenages making out! Thank god I canme straight here other wise we might have walked in while you were…ewww I feel sick"

"My building, my office, my wife! Get used to it!" my father says smiling

"well ok then! You wanted to see us boss" Ava trys to get us off the subject of office sex

"Yes I did, both of you take a seat" he walks over and takes a seat behind his massive desk, while my mother perches her self on the corner of his desk facing us, he picks up a folder and I reconise it as the GlobalTech File, he leans back in his chair and steeples his fingers under his chin

"This is very very impressive girls, very impressive, I don't think you too understand how many man hours have gone into this and how many excecutives have missed this, and then you both come breezing in here and within a hour the deal is done! I wanted to say I am very proud of both of you "

"Thanks uncle Christian"

"Yeah thanks dad, well if that is everything, we need to get going, I'll see you both tomorrow"

After hugging and kissing my parents good bye we make our way back down to the garage, we talk non stop about our day and Ava starts to tell me what she has planned for my bachorelette party, I think if she gets her own way we will end up being arrested!


End file.
